Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia
by Memory of the Sky
Summary: Archadia is at Nabradia's borders. The threat of war lingers in the air. However the Archadian Empire has struck a deal with Nabradia. A marriage between Princess Natalia Nabradia and Lord Vayne Solidor in exchange for the sanctity of their Kingdom CMPLT
1. There Once Was Peace

**Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia**  
_There Was Once Peace_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

She sat within her chambers studying hard. Her fingers quickly turning a page after she was through reading, her glassy dark blue eyes moved over the pages quickly. "You study too hard dear sister…" She heard her brothers voice from behind her and turned quickly. She smiled,  
"Wasn't it you who said, the key to everything, is knowledge, Rasler?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled. Rasler reached forward smiling as well and running his fingers through her hair playfully.  
"That I did, dear Natalia."  
Natalia watched as her brother moved a chair beside hers. She could tell by the look on his face that he had come to bring news or speak with her about something. He was always like that, even though Natalia was younger than he was, he always told her things and confided in her when he felt he couldn't hold it in any longer. She reached forward, taking a hold of her brother's hand in her own. "Rasler?"  
"I've come with… some bad news Natalia."  
"What is it?" She replied.  
"I'm not the one to tell you. Father has asked me to come and fetch you."  
She sighed heavily, "And what of news on of the Empire?" She asked.  
"They have not moved yet… but in time they will, come let us go see Father." He stood up and extended his hand out to her. She nodded taking it an left her quarters quietly.  
"Mother tells me that Princess Ashe will be coming to visit Nabudis. Are you nervous, Rasler?"  
Rasler ignored his sisters gaze and sort of smiled, "She's pretty… kind, and smart. She can be a bit headstrong, but I like her. You will like her too."  
"I cannot wait to meet her." Natalia replied.

Rasler lead her to a room where normally discussion meetings on war would be held. The room was ornate, and in the middle was a large table with a map inside. On the far end of the table, her father stood, looking over several glowing marks that signified different forces, The Empire, Dalmasca, Rozarria, and Nabudis. He looked up to see his children standing before him and smiled. Together Natalia and Rasler bowed.  
"Good Evening Father, you have called for me?" Natalia said softly.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your studies, my child. But this is a matter of importance."  
Natalia shook her head, "If it is important than I must hear it. For nothing should stand in the way of that."  
Her father smiled and motioned for the both of them to come closer, Natalia positioned herself on the left hand side of her father, while Rasler on the right. King Arsal pointed toward the table and sighed, "It seems that Nabudis and Dalmasca are faced with the prospect of war… The Archadian Empire… is indeed near our boarders."  
"Are we to go to war?" Rasler narrowed his eyes.  
"My son, I hope it would not come to that. However, your union with Princess Ashe of Dalmasca would bring them into war as well. But either way, it seems as if The Archadian Empire would want to bring all Kingdoms and Nations under one rule."  
"We would all be slaves to the Empire." Rasler replied.  
"Correct." King Arsal replied. He sighed and then frowned, "In order to avoid a conflict with the Archadians, there was an agreement made."  
"Did they come to you first?" Rasler asked.  
Arsal nodded only slightly, "They came with the intent of peace. The Emperor has offered both Dalmasca and Nabudis the chance to keep their Kingdom in exchange for Natalia's hand in marriage with his son, Vayne Carudas Solidor."  
Natalia could hear a heavy sigh from her brother, and silence from her father. "Our freedom for Natalia's?! You would sell her to the Empire and--"  
"Enough, Rasler! It is Natalia's duty to our Kingdom. To us and Dalmasca!" Her father shouted back. She shook only slightly and then let out a sigh.  
"He is right, Rasler." Natalia began. She clasped her hands together and looked up. "My duty is to my people. If it is a union that all Archadia asks for in exchange for the sanctity of our two Kingdoms, then I will be honored to wed Lord Vayne Solidor." She said this as she waved her hand over the map, the Archadian Empire backing away from Dalmascan and Nabudis territory.  
Rasler looked away from her, and towards the map. He sighed and looked toward his father who seemed just as sad. "Very well then, several members of the Archadian Council, and Lord Vayne himself will be here in two days time to make arrangements."  
"I see…" Natalia said. There was silence for a moment as her brother and father watched her sigh and look towards the floor. "I'm sorry, may I be excused? It is late and I have grown weary." She said.  
"Go rest my daughter." Her father pulled her close into a hug and then released her. Rasler waited until she left and then turned towards her father who remained silent while he watched the map's markers move back into their original spots.  
"They were going to come anyway, weren't they?" Rasler asked.  
"I knew Natalia would agree to it."  
Rasler slammed his fist down upon the table, causing the holographic markers to flicker. "And still you let her go through with it?!"  
His father looked up towards him, he did not smile, he did not frown, he merely nodded his head, "Natalia is a daughter of Nabudis. She was raised for this sort of situation, just as you were."  
"I'd rather let my sister marry a beggar man than marry Vayne Solidor!" Rasler shouted. "He'll destroy her!"  
Arsal shook his head this time, "As barbaric as they may seem. Natalia will be treated well. Rasler, your sister's union with Vayne Solidor will stop war from disgracing our lands. We will not have to see anyone die. Please, for her sake, be happy for her."  
He realized he had lost. Rasler backed down and let out a heavy sigh… all he could do now was watch his sister be taken away.

The next two days, all Rasler could do was watch his sister wander around in a sort of daze. He had to call her name out several times before she would answer, and even then she would just return to her comatose state. It made him wonder, how she would react to Vayne when he arrived.  
And then that day finally came.  
Natalia dressed rather simply, which made Rasler wonder. She seemed back to her old self on this day. Smiling and greeting everyone. When Rasler met up with her, he cocked his head to one side and asked, "Why not dress in something more elegant?"  
Natalia simply laughed and ran her hand down the skirt of her outfit and smoothed out the dark red panels that were draped over it. "True beauty, brother… does not lie in what a woman wears. Instead it lies in her personality. I don't plan to get Vayne to like me by what I wear."  
Dumbstruck by what his sister had just said, he stalled in thinking of what to say. That's when his thoughts lingered on to Ashe, and her style of clothing, it was nothing too glamorous, but she did charm him with her words rather than her appearance.  
He followed his sister out onto the terrace. His father, mother and younger brother were already outside, lined up next to each other with a number of servants and guards, dressed in their best. Rasler took his place in between his sister and younger brother, Eisal. They could hear the trumpets sound, signaling the arrival of the Archadians. It was then that Natalia slipped her hand into her Rasler's. He looked toward her, and she looked back, her eyes saying she was slightly nervous. He acknowledged her, and squeezed her hand gently, his way of quietly saying everything is going to be alright.

A man, with long dark hair appeared in the distance. A man clad in armor was beside him and several Archadian Soldiers at his back. Behind then was a young boy accompanied by three elderly men in purple and white robes with their faces covered. They were the Archadian Council. Soldiers trailed behind them as well. It didn't leave much of an impression on Rasler, who consciously thought that Vayne couldn't trust Nabudis. He felt Natalia release his hand, and he looked towards her quickly to find her standing sternly and perhaps a little too stiffly with her hands folded over each other in front of her. He looked back towards Vayne, who had no smile as well.  
His father made his way forward to greet Vayne with a low bow. In return Vayne also bowed even lower, signifying that he had respect for King Arsal. When he rose up he introduced himself firmly, "I am Lord Vayne Carudas Solidor of the Archadian Empire. I am honored to be here and happy that you have invited us here. Please permit me to introduce my young brother… Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, our bodyguard, Judge Gabranth and with us three of our Council Members who are here to discuss negotiations."  
Arsal nodded as he looked around for Larsa, who came forth in a hurry as his name was announced, and poked his head out from behind Gabranth's leather cape. Gabranth turned slightly, placing a hand on the child's shoulder and pushing him forward. Larsa's eyes quickly moved to Eisal who was roughly the same age, they smiled at each other and made a mental note to meet up with each other informally later.  
"We are very pleased to meet you. And we welcome you with open arms."  
It was then that their mother took her place beside Arsal's side, she smiled wearily and pushed back a few strands of ash hair. "I am Queen Amalia Anlysse Nabradia." Vayne took her right hand and leaned down to kiss it. "It is a pleasure to meet your highness."  
Queen Amalia smiled and nodded as he released her hand and then turned slightly. "Our children, my Lord. The smallest is our dear Eisal Anei Nabradia, our eldest and soon to wed Princess Ashe of Dalmasca: Rasler Heios Nabradia." She hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "And our daughter… Princess Natalia Ameryllis Nabradia." Vayne's eyes lingered on her for the longest time it seemed. He made his way past Arsal and Amalia and toward Natalia who simply looked up at him. Rasler looked at the two of them, just as everyone else was and to his surprise she was blushing.

Vayne smiled to her, and she smiled back just the same. He placed both hands on her shoulders and pulled her close, placing a gentle kiss against her cheek.  
Rasler could feel the rage boil inside of him.  
When he release Natalia he took both of her hands into his. "I have waited forever to meet you, and I hope that we will be able to spend some time with together, to better understand each other."  
Natalia nodded in return, "I should very much like that Lord Vayne. I was hoping that you would join me later in the evening, perhaps after supper?"  
Rasler eyed Vayne carefully, and watched as he nodded rather gently to her.  
His parents however, seemed pleased after watching both Vayne and Natalia interact with each other. It was as if their spirits had been lifted for the brighter side of things. "Come… let us allow you to be settled in. Our servants will lead you to your rooms." Arsal said with a hearty tone.  
Vayne held up Natalia's hands and kissed the both of them gently. "Until then, Princess." He released her hands and followed several servants into the palace.

For a while, Natalia stood there, watching as Vayne left.

"Is he suitable enough?" Rasler asked.

Natalia didn't say anything and then finally she turned to her brother, "How can such a person be the son of an Empire who seeks to destroy and control everything that people hold dear to their hearts?"

Rasler watched as his parents walked past them, Eisal stayed at his side, holding his hand.

"I still wouldn't trust them, Natalia." Rasler replied.

"Larsa seems okay." Eisal timidly spoke up.

Natalia smiled, lowering herself to his level. "Is that so?" She asked.

"Yup!" Eisal replied.

"Don't let me catch you two getting in trouble now." Natalia said and stood up.  
"Run off, you." Rasler released Eisal's hand and immediately he took off in the direction that Vayne and Larsa had left in.

Nothing was said between Rasler and Natalia for a while. Until finally Natalia gently touched Rasler's arm. "I think we should learn a lesson from Eisal. For the time being, let us not pass judgment where it is not needed. Learn about him Rasler, and you will see." She smiled and then left Rasler's side, a handmaiden had come out of the palace for her.

The day had passed rather slowly, and over dinner they chatted about Archadia and Nabudis. But there was never the talk of the war. When all was said and done, Natalia and Vayne left the table together.

"Your family seems welcome to the idea of our marriage. I am glad." Vayne said. He clasped his hands behind his back as he walked alongside Natalia on the veranda. "But what I am more curious to know, is your own thoughts, Princess."  
"Please…call me Natalia. While you are here on a diplomatic visit, I believe that this current situation does not require such formalities."  
Vayne stood corrected, he smiled and nodded. "Very well then, Natalia. Please tell me what your thoughts are on our marriage."  
"Hmmn." She thought for a moment and then smiled. "It is for the good of the people. I am more than happy. Our marriage will bring happiness to both Archadia and Nabradia."  
"Words that forge a Queen." Vayne said. He hesitated for a moment and then took her hand into his and lead her out into the garden. "You will make a fine Empress when the time comes."  
"And your thoughts on our marriage, my Lord?" Natalia asked.  
"Vayne." He corrected. She smiled at this and nodded her head. "My thoughts are the same as yours, not only that there will be no bloodshed." Natalia's smile faded, "Which is a good thing. You will not need to weep, daughter of Nabradia. I should like to see you smile more often for me."  
Natalia turned away blushing, "Flattering words, Vayne Solidor. I believe you have captured my heart."  
"It was my intent and goal when I came to Nabudis."  
Vayne stopped her in her tracks, turning toward her. "I am happy that you accepted my proposal. For I would have no other woman by my side." Natalia said nothing, for what could she say? He smiled to her, and she smiled back. "Your young Eisal tells me that you enjoy studying. And you're quite a skilled swordswoman."

"The key to everything is in knowledge." Natalia quoted Rasler.

"That it is. How would you feel about dueling me in the near future?"

Natalia laughed a little, "If you're ready to take on a daughter of Nabradia."

"I shant fail you m'lady." Vayne replied coyly.

Natalia nodded, "Then I'll keep my high expectations. Tomorrow, just before the sun rises. Let us leave the palace and I will show you Nabradia."  
"Sneaking out?" Vayne asked.  
"Not at all. I often explore the city. However, not dressed as their Princess."  
Vayne laughed a little to himself, "Very well then. I will join you."

* * *

((_I have decided to rewrite this, to take place in the past before Archadia takes over Dalmasca and Nabradia. It is much better than my first. So far I am really enjoying this. Perhaps there will be a sequel to this fanfic._)) 


	2. The Sun of Nabudis

Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia

_There Was Once Peace_

By: Saiyora-Saga

Natalia took a step onto the dias in the center of the city. She looked back at Vayne who simply stared and admired her beauty. "To think, this beautiful woman is captivated in the heart of a beautiful city."

She simply smiled, tilting her head to one side, her silvery blonde hair following the movements of her head.

"Heh, you are flattering. Almost like the many suitors that had come to the palace for my hand in marriage." Natalia replied. She stood up straighter and turned to him, her eyes narrowed. Vayne could see the fire in her spirit through her eyes, and it enticed him. "What makes you so different from the others?!"

Vayne simply smiled as he approached her, "Unlike the many other men that have tried for your hand in marriage, I am not a prince… I am simply the son of an emperor. I seek to only unite our countries in peace, my dear Natalia." He grasped a hold of her hand, intertwining his fingers in between hers and dipped her down. "And I want to be the one that loves you." He said as he looked deep into her eyes. He could sense her heart pounding, "Not because you are Princess of Nabudis. But because you are a young woman with a fiery spirit, and you believe in a better world much like myself. Nay have I come across such a woman with only desires to help others before herself."

By now, Natalia's heart was beating heavily. Was she blushing? She wanted to look away out of embarrassment, but his eyes were too captivating. He released her after a few moments, helping her to stand. "Do you trust me now, Princess?" He whispered.

She nodded slightly, with a faint smile.

"Let us go…there is a place I would like to take you."

Vayne nodded, he followed closely beside Natalia. Almost as if he were a body guard, or her own personal guard. He smiled a little to himself, feeling victorious over the situation. He would bring home good news to his father, that he had won the hand of Natalia Nabradia.

They entered a tavern, which to Vayne looked more of a hunters guild filled with a many of drunkards. She approached a large board with many slips of paper on it.

"A hunt?" Vayne asked.

"I am quite a fan. I came here with my brother Rasler before when I was younger."

"Shall we then?" Vayne asked.

"On one condition however, the money does not go towards the palace, but rather to orphans." Natalia replied.

"Agree'd." Vayne reached up, pulling a 15,000 gil quest down from the board. "We seek out the owner of this Tavern." He said.

Natalia nodded, "Simple enough, It's Mayleene." Natalia pointed at an elderly woman, appearing to be in her late 40s, she was still a lovely woman.

Vayne looked at Natalia, "Wait here for me." He said and approached the Tavern owner. Natalia watched him for a moment, before she felt a slight tingling sensation on her skin. Her eyes drifted over to the left and then the right, where hers connected with two much older men. She quickly looked away. Why were they staring at her? Finally Vayne returned. "Natalia?" he asked.

"I'm ready." She quickly replied, and followed him out of the door.

"Those men are following us." Vayne said under his breath.

Natalia did not dare to turn her head back to look. Shyly and timidly, she reached for Vayne's hand and gripped it tightly. "Could it be that they know who we are?" She asked.

"Possibly, you more then myself, I noticed while I was talking to the Tavern Mistress. The hunt, I did not accept. Your safety is what matters most. Do you know of any hidden routes, Princess?"

Natalia looked up at him and then finally she nodded and moved forward, she held his hand tightly. Together they quickly made their way down the street through the crowds and past the stands with the variety of foods and goods the merchants had to offer. She pulled him into a side corner and ducked into the shadows. Vayne was the first to peer out, he couldn't see the two men that were trailing them.  
"They're not there." Vayne said as he stepped back into the shadows with her.

"Frightening." Natalia half whispered.

Vayne pulled her closer by her hand. "Nothing will happen my dear."

"This way." She said and lead him toward a stairwell.

Before they could reach it, two figures stepped from the shadows. Startled, Natalia nearly tripped backwards, Vayne reached his hand out pulling her beside him while taking a step forward. It was the two thugs from the tavern. "Leave at once." Vayne ordered.

"I don't think so… the Princess will make a fine reward."

"I won't let you near her." Vayne replied.

Natalia narrowed her eyes, "Cowards! Only a petty soul such as yours would take the Kingdom's Princess as ransome when there are other ways to earn a living."

The two men chuckled, "Why work when we can get it easy?"

"Don't expect me to come with you so easily."

The two bandits came at them, as soon as this occurred Vayne drew his sword from his sheeth, blocking the first bandit's dagger. Natalia raised her hand and at once the area around them grew dark. Natalia had summoned a chain of lightning striking down the two assailants. "Hurry!" She called to Vayne as she ran down the stairwell and past the broken chains. Vayne followed her in a hurry as he sheethed his sword. They ran so far through the tunnels and up a few passage ways that by the time they had stopped for a breather Vayne had forgotten to ask where they were going.

"We should almost be back at the Palace." Natalia said. She then lowered her head, "I… must deeply apologize. None have ever discovered who I am before. I put our lives at risk."

"It is nothing, Natalia. You were brave, and your knowledge in Magiks is astounding. I believe I am even more impressed with my bride to be."

Natalia sat alone in a room back at the palace. She traced her fingers down one of the marble pillars next to her and sighed heavily. The words, bride-to-be were stuck inside of her mind. Was she ready for such a big responsibility?


	3. Vayne

Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia Vayne By: Saiyora-Saga

"She'll make a perfect Empress for Archadia's throne." Vayne said. He held his hands behind his back as he gazed up at a family portrait of Nabudis' royal family. Behind him Dr. Cid moved about like a chicken while gazing over a book.

"Hmmnn, yes... tell me why you've chosen the daughter of an enemy country again."

Vayne turned to the doctor, "Royal blood flows through that girls veins. If anyone is able to use the Magicite properly it would be her. She is the only daughter of the Nabudis Royal Family...why destroy something when you can keep it intact."

Cid looked up from his book, past his spectacles and smiled a little as he snapped it shut. "Nabudis... will fall. You think that the King will hand over the magicite, so that you may lay seige upon Dalmasca?" Cid chuckled slightly. "With Nabudis' fair prince wedding the Princess Ashe in due time there will be a conflict of interest when you try to gain their Magicite."

Vayne arched a brow, he knew that would be the case. "What is it that you suggest then?"

"Stage Princess Natalia's death to the public. Wed her before Archadia moves in on Nabudis."

"Are you saying to try and stage a betrayl of Nabudis?"

"Precisely."

Vayne looked away, "I suppose this is the correct course of action we must take."

Cid smiled a little more, "But know this... the course of action you are about to take will not win you her heart... but instead break it, but on the bright side... you'll be saving her life."

"I do not trust them." Rasler said as he sat down upon the white stone staircase leading up to the palace. Natalia knitted her eyebrows together and her eyes grew soft as she took a step forward to her brother. The jewels of her dress jingled together and against the ornate metal peices. She touched him lightly on the shoulder and sat down next to him.

"It is not for myself, but for our people that I marry Lord Vayne."

Natalia tilted her head away. "He is not all that bad."

"He is Archadian...they seek nothing but power...sister...dear sister... i do not want to lose you to those barbarians."

Natalia shook her head, "Nay shall you lose me, dear brother."

"He is not the only one to worry about you, future sister."

Both Natalia and Rasler looked up to see the fair Princess Ashe standing before them. Natalia smiled and rose up to greet her, they embraced each other. "I cannot wait til you are a part of our family. I have never had a sister."

"Neither have I, and I fear that I will not have one for long...Vayne will lead you into destruction and turmoil, your heart will be lost... I fear that there is bloodshed and war in due time."

Natalia sighed a little, "I do not think that he will betray me. Forgive me... Rasler... Ashe, I must be going." she bowed her head and made her way up the steps. Her father was there waiting, gazing down upon her with a slight disgruntled look. "Father?" She said quietly.

"I have something to speak to you about, Natalia." Natalia nodded, placing herself beside her father, he swept her arm up in his while she used her other hand to hold up her dress as she walked. "Vayne.... has requested that you go to the capital of Archadia with him, to experience his lifestyle and family."

"I figured something like that would happen." Natalia replied quietly.

"Do not say it so dully. You two appear to be getting along very well as I've seen it...anyway... you will be gone for a few days, then you will return to Nabudis." he stopped and released her arm turning to her, "Then after a few days time, you will wed Lord Vayne."

"In Nabradia?" Natalia said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Vayne feels that it is important for the Princess to be wed in her home country." Natalia couldn't help but smile a little. She felt releaved and relaxed of a burden it seemed. Her father smiled a little too, "It is hard to believe that my little girl is already grown up and marrying."

Natalia shook her head, "Rasler will be marrying too, father."

"My children have grown too fast..." her father replied.

(Im sorry for the lack of updates and writing guys. The creative juices have not been flowing this month due to my heavy concentration on getting a good job and buying Christmas presents, for now this is the best I can do. Also, if any of my readers know PHP or would like to be my assistant for my website, send me a private message) 


	4. The Grand Empire, Archadia

**Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia**

The Grand Empire, Archadia

By: Saiyora-Saga

"Welcome her highness, Princess Natalia of Nabudis!"

The crowds on either side of the street were cheering loudly. Natalia stood upon a chocobo drawn float along side Lord Vayne. She held excitement in her eyes, and a beautiful smile on her face as she waved so elegantly to the people of Archadia. She had never imagined that Archadia would be so beautiful and vast. She hoped that she would have time to explore it herself, she had to keep from looking too excited while on the float. The palace was drawing near, it would be time when Natalia would meet, and have to be accepted by the Emperor.

She did not grow nervous however, it was always believed by her that fear would result in the end. The chocobo's came to a halt, just before the grand stairwell that lead up to the palace. Vayne took her carefully by hand, leading her down and off the float. Pink rose petals were now being thrown as they walked to the steps, a child even broke loose from the crowd, running with a flower in his hand. Gabranth was first to act, but Natalia stopped. She looked at Vayne and released his hand, to place a gentle one on Gabranth. He turned slightly, looking at her then moved aside.

The child walked now, as Natalia knelt. He handed her the flower shyly. She smiled as she lifted it to her nose and smelled the sweet scent. When she looked back up at him, she drew near and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and then thanked him. The crowd went a little wild over this as the child blushed immensely, and ran back to his mother. Rejoining Vayne, she took his arm and ascended the staircase. Above them, a man decorated in purple and gold stood tall as he looked down upon the young Princess. Soldier's of Archadia saluted them with their swords raised high into th air. Natalia and Vayne stopped both to bow low before the Emperor. He bowed back, but only half way.

When they rose, the Emperor was approaching them, more or so he was approaching Natalia. Vayne relinquished her flower from her, as she looked slightly confused. When she turned the Emperor stood before her, with the warmest smile she had seen. Probably comparable to her father's; what he did next was a small surprise. He held open his arms to her and pulled her into an embrace. She smiled, closing her eyes and embraced her future father-in-law. When they were done, he turned Natalia to face the city, raising his staff up high in the air and shouted. "To Princess Natalia!"

The citizen's echoed this and then he shouted, "To our future!" and they burst into a roar.

Natalia found herself adored by the ladies of the palace. They complimented her beauty over and over again, and it began to feel like an ear sore. Natalia was modest, she wasn't one to be vein about herself and just take in the compliments with glorified victory. The door to her room opened, and Larsa ran in with a chocobo his size following him. "Natalia!!" He shouted. Natalia stood up, and held open her arms to the young boy who jumped into her arms and nuzzled himself against her. "You're finally here!"

"Yes…who is this?" She asked looking at the chocobo.

Larsa slid away, turning and lead the chocobo by his beak to her. "He's my chocobo! I'm raising him. His name is Poco."

Natalia giggled slightly, "Poco?"

"What's wrong?" Larsa asked.

"Nothing, Larsa. It is just you remind me much of my younger brother. So innocent, and making up cute names such as Poco, it is endearing."

"I think Poco likes you!" Larsa said finally.

"I think so too. Now come, I hope you washed your face and hands before dinner."

"I did." Larsa replied.

Nodding, Natalia stood up. "Then lead the way for me, Larsa!"

Larsa saluted, much like he had seen everyone else do. When they excited her chambers, Natalia found Gabranth waiting outside. "Judge Gabranth." Natalia bowed her head.

"Princess." He bowed. "Run along Larsa, we will follow your lead." Larsa did as he was told, but was much farther ahead as he lead the way to the dining area. "Already are they blessing your name, Princess Natalia." Gabranth finally said.

"It is a fine day for Archadia. An even finer day when you are to wed Lord Vayne."

Natalia blushed slightly, "I am honored to bring such happiness to your people. It is my duty. Hopefully… our marriage will bring about such peace as my brother's marriage to Princess Ashe. Truly, Nabudis will become the settlement of peace between our great nations."

"Yes." Gabranth replied.

The doors were opened for them, Gabranth lead her to where she would sit across from Vayne and next to the Emperor. He helped Larsa into his chair as well and then positioned himself at the end of the hall where he would keep watch.

"So tell me, Princess Natalia. How do you like Archadia?"

"It is…grand." She began. "I have visited many places in the world, and Archadia is so unique from the rest. I am happy to be invited here."

"And you'll be able to adjust well?"

Vayne let out a small laugh, "The Princess can adjust to any situation as I have witnessed back in Nabudis."

"Oh?" Emperor Gramis perked his head up and smiled. "I can see why Vayne really likes you."

She blushed and then shook her head. "I suppose Vayne has told you of our visit to Nabudis City."

"That he has." Emperor Gramis replied. "A young Princess not afraid to bare arms is something to be prized for. I congratulate your father on raising such a fine young woman to become future Empress of Archadia." He took up his glass, raising it. "May you bare healthy children." Natalia looked away, blushing. Children? She hadn't really thought of having a child of her own just yet. This was something that sort of upset her appetite for the rest of the night. After dinner, her mind was cleared when she played a traditional Archadian game with them, and then left to retire for the rest of the night.

"I think you may have frightened our guest just shortly before dinner, father." Vayne said as he sipped at a glass of red wine.

"Oh?" Gramis sat in a large chair beside a fire.

"You spoke to soon of bearing children to the Empire." Vayne said.

"For her… or for you, son?"

Vayne thought this over for a moment. He did feel the same way as Natalia had most likely, he had his younger brother to look after, which was enough children for him at this moment and Natalia was still so young and probably still wanted to live her life. "I will be honest with you father. It is too soon to think of such things, though I do plan on it, not only for the sake of giving an heir to the Empire. But for her."

Gramis smiled at the thought, "You remind me much of myself. You hardly know Princess Natalia and you're already loyal to her. She must have set quite the impression on you the day you met."

"That and more, there could never be another to match her. Father, she is perfect for our Empire. Though, it will have to come at a small price to her."

"Yes…I know. Cid has already spoke to me about it. You will have to make her fall in love with you if she is ever to forgive you for the crime we will commit upon her." Gramis shook his head, "Vayne, think not of your future bride tonight. There is something I must share with you at this moment."

"Yes, father?" Vayne set down his glass and knelt to him.

"It is of your two older brothers."

"What about them?" Vayne listened closer.

Gramis closed his eyes, it was hard for him to say. But the deed would have to be done. "I've been told by the council and our Judge Gabranth that they seek to take the throne from me. As I say these words, it is even hard for me to bear this order upon you, my son."

"Father?" Vayne asked.

"Kill your older brothers. They must die for their treason. There is no one else I can trust with this matter other than you."

Vayne sat there, unsure of what to say or how to react. Kill his siblings? He stood up and turned away and then thought about it. Their blood would be on his hands and not his fathers. "You want me to kill Saren and Jayden." He finally said.

"You must. In order to protect Larsa, in order to protect _her_, if they were to kill me after your marriage, they would kill you, Natalia and Larsa in order to have no competition."

Vayne lowered his head, "Fine…I will take care of the deed. But…if I must do it, I will have to take care of it tonight, before Natalia would meet them tomorrow." He sighed only lightly, "It is a shame, father." Vayne said.

"It is…but I have no choice. For your sake, and for Larsa's."


	5. The Black Veil No Truth Be Told

**Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia**

The Black Veil; No Truth Be Told

By: Saiyora-Saga

Natalia woke to hear screaming, she rose up in bed, hugging her blankets close to her chest. Her eyes widened with fear when she could hear shouts throughout the castle. It was then that several of her ladies in waiting came into the room, fully dressed. "What is going on Rena?" Natalia threw her legs over the side of the bed, touching her feet to the cold marble floor. The one named Rena came to her side at once, throwing a robe around her. "There has been a murder in the palace, your highness!"

"A murder?! Who?!" She rose, fearing that it was one of the few people she had met last night.

"The two eldest of House Solidor. Lord Saren and Jayden."

Taken back by this, Natalia found herself sitting again. Her heart was racing as she found a crack in one of the chairs that were in her room. She clenched her night gown and then looked to Rena. "Dress me, I must go to Vayne." She ordered and at once the ladies in waiting were at work, dressing her in a black gown.

Natalia met up with Vayne on one of the higher balcony's of the palace. He did not turn to greet her, which was understandable. His brothers had just been murdered. But who was he to face her at this time? After all it was he that did the horrible deed, and no one would ever know except his father, the council and himself. "Vayne?" Natalia called out to him. This was it… he had to look at her sometime today. He slowly turned to her, a look of concern and sadness washed over her face. She could tell that he looked tired and even exhausted from the recent events.

"You…" he began. "Look lovely." Vayne said. Though he didn't like seeing her in death's color it made him think of what could have happened if they were to marry and his brothers were to take over the throne.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He didn't want her to ask that, he couldn't bear to look at her. Turning away he sighed, "I am fine, Natalia."

She reached forward, touching his arm ever so gently. "Please…do not turn your back on me." She whispered as he pulled away. Natalia closed her eyes as she reached around him from behind, embracing him with her warmth. He could feel relaxed, and at ease.

"My brothers…" he said to her. "They would have loved to meet you, and loved you as their only sister."

Natalia could say nothing, she could only listen to his sadness and pray that he would become well soon enough.

It was a shame, that her first day in Archadia was spent with the sky in a darkened mood. The people of the Archadia were unable to smile; and her husband to be even more silent then usual and the Emperor in dismay. Natalia held onto little Larsa's hand as the funeral was proceeded that afternoon. All the while, she stayed her tears. She was taught that she should not cry in public. She briefly glanced over at Vayne who merely stood there with his head lowered, looking up at the caskets. It was then that Larsa broke out into tears. Natalia knelt down as he threw himself into her arms. "Do not cry for long, little Larsa." Natalia whispered to him. "Your brothers have gone to a much better place, one where they will live a happier life. Pray for them Larsa, for they watch over you now, always and forever."

"But…"

"Shh. I have a surprise for you, afterwards. Now… stand up straight." Larsa did so, she smiled warmly. "The Empire must see how strong you are, dear Larsa, and you are very strong." She lifted up her hand, brushing a tear off of his cheek. Larsa reached up, taking a hold of her hand and rubbing his face into it. He was comforted by Natalia, when he was finished; he held her hand as she stood up and halted the rest of his tears as the funeral went on.

After the funeral, her promise to Larsa was fulfilled. With the permission of the Emperor, she was allowed to send of Eisal for Larsa's sake. "What is the surprise, Natalia?" Larsa looked up with uncertain eyes. "You'll see, now come on." Natalia smiled a bit as she reached for the door and opened it. Inside Eisal stood, he shouted out Larsa's name, and Larsa did the same. The two ran for each other and hugged one another. Soon the pain of losing two brothers would be lost. She turned to look over at Gabranth who was arriving to take care of Larsa.

"Are you okay, m'lady?" Gabranth halted.

"A Princess must be strong during these times." She paused. "Lord Vayne does not weep for his lost siblings. I worry for the House of Solidor." She admitted.

"I must thank you." Gabranth replied. Natalia looked up at him. "For looking after young Master Larsa while I was away hunting down the fiends who had taken the lives of Lord Jayden and Saren. You have eased his pain by bringing Eisal here to stay with you."

Natalia nodded slightly, "Did you catch them?" she asked.

"Aye… I have been up since early morn, following their trails. It was a long hunt, but in the end we have caught the murderers."

"May their souls rest in peace now." Natalia replied.

"Aye." Gabranth replied. "Go now M'lady. I will keep watch over Larsa and Eisal."

Natalia bowed her head, thanking him and then turned to leave. How could two criminals sneak into the palace and murder the two eldest sons of House Solidor? The Judge's were always roaming the castle at night, and were keeping close watch on the royal members of the house. Natalia's in specific while she was there was Judge Drace, the only female Judge. She was beginning to feel rather unhappy about the crime that was committed. She stopped in front of a door, staring blankly at the handle as she thought about what had happened.

"Let Archadia rule without the scum of Nabudis!" Natalia heard a shout from some where; she turned around to see who was speaking such slander. Her eyes sighted him, a man dressed in dark clothes; he raised his bow gun high. It was then that the door opened, she looked over to see Vayne and then felt a sharp pain through her side, and her body fell against the unopened half of the door.

"Guards!" She could hear Vayne shout.

"Natalia!" He was down at her side, shouting for her as guards filled the room along with the Judge's. Natalia struggled to breathe, she looked down at her hands, unable to speak or hear anything, just a sharp piercing noise that was constant in her ears. She looked up to Vayne, who was holding her as his mouth moved. She guessed that he was saying her name over and over again. Tears were falling from his eyes down to his cheeks. She reached over, touching his cheek, smearing her blood down his face. Everything became blurry, her hand dropped to the floor.


	6. The Morning Kiss

**Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia**

The Morning Kiss

By: Saiyora-Saga

He had been up all night, an army of Archadian Soldier's at his side. Hunting down the monster that had shot Natalia. Finally they had cornered him at the Sand Sea's edge, where Vayne made sure to kill him personally. Of course, the Kingdom of Nabudis was immediately notified of the incident, leaving a sort of rage with the King himself. Vayne settled down in a large chair, holding his hands together. The one who had attacked Natalia had planned to kill her. It was a gift, from beyond the graves of his elder brothers he later found out. He closed his eyes, remembering how her hand had dropped to the floor limply, and her body limp in his arms. He reached up, touching the side of his face, he still wore her blood.

Dr. Cid however, was a quick man to begin working. "She is a strong will." He said as he removed the particles of steel and wood from her flesh.

"Right is she to become Dynast Queen, she will aid Vayne in dire need." A hoarse voice said.

"Hmmnn, is this what the Occuria have seen?" Cid asked.

"If we have not wed the two, she along with Princess Ashe would fight against."

Venat approached the table, reaching down to the wound within the Princess. She thrust her spiritual hand into her. Natalia jerked up, eyes open, tears falling out and then the pain had subsided. Natalia fell back onto the table, breathing heavily as she turned to look over at Dr. Cid, Venat fading in the background. Cid glanced down at her stomach, where the wound had once been but was now completely gone. "Are you okay, Princess Natalia?"

"Who-"Natalia whispered.

"Shh…you're still weak. You must rest."

Natalia passed out once more, unable to stay conscious any longer.

Vayne had entered the room, along with Judge Gabranth. "How is she?" Vayne asked, coming to her side.

"Completely healed." Cid said washing the blood from his hands and arms. Vayne reached over to her, touching her stomach where he had seen the arrow pierce through. The wound was gone and left no scar. He had seen the Dr. do this kind of work before and was even more thankful now then he had ever been. "I trust you caught the perpetrator." Cid said.

"His head sits on a pike near the sand sea." Gabranth said.

"Bloody." Cid replied. He turned to look at Natalia, who seemed even more peaceful now that the pain was gone. "You can move her to her quarters. I trust she'll be awake late in the afternoon."

Vayne moved to pick her up. He held her carefully in his arms, as if she were a delicate flower. Gabranth was at his side when they had left. "The King of Nabradia is unhappy of his daughter's assailant. Your father has been speaking with him to ensure Natalia's safety. Prince Rasler expresses a desire to come to Archadia; he will be here in the morning."

"Let him come." Vayne said. "Natalia will not hold the attack against the Empire."

The morning had come, when Rasler had arrived. He had come marching through the castle, Gabranth at one side, leading him to his sister's quarters. "Natalia!" He called out as he threw open the doors. There she sat, at the balcony with Eisal and Larsa at her feet. She looked over, her eyes softening and slowly stood.

"Rasler." She said breathlessly.

"Leave us Gabranth." Rasler ordered. Gabranth hesitated and then bowed his head, calling for Larsa and Eisal. When they left, Rasler had approached his sister, pulling her into a tight hug. "We heard of the attacker…we thought we had lost you."

Natalia shook her head, and then slowly moved to sit back down again. "I have been healed, but I still feel the pain." She replied. Rasler knelt to his sister's side.

"Please, say you wish to go home, I will make it so." Rasler said.

"I cannot." Natalia replied. "But dear brother…I have some doubts, about my attacker. The other day, the two elder brothers of House Solidor were murdered in the castle that night. Then the next night, someone was set out to murder me." Natalia shook her head, "Forgive me, for I have been thinking of this since I have awoken. If someone did not desire the marriage between Vayne and me, why would they go about on killing the elder brothers as well?" She folded her hands in her lap and looked concerned on the matter, "The murderer for the two elders was not my assailant though."

"Perhaps they work for the same people." Rasler replied.

"Which is just my thoughts as well… but I still do not understand why."

"Natalia, you must come home then. I will take you and Eisal out of Archadia today." Rasler pleaded.

Once more she shook her head, "Why not stay with me Rasler? For just three days. It is all I ask." Natalia replied.

Rasler looked at his young sister; she was so stubborn, much like his mother. But he couldn't leave her or Eisal alone in a foreign country. He sighed heavily, and shook his head, forcing a smile. "I wonder…what my little sister will do when I am married and thousands of miles away. I cannot come to look after her all of the time. We both will eventually have our own countries to rule." Natalia and Rasler both began to laugh at this; he stood and kissed her forehead. "I will go speak with the Emperor. Please… relax."

Natalia nodded, watching her brother make his way to the door. When he opened it, Vayne was standing there, a red sort of flower in his hand. Rasler stopped to stare him down and then left before anything could be said. Vayne entered slowly at first and then came to her, presenting the flower to her. She smiled warmly, leaning down to smell it and then held it in her hand. "I have waited all morning to see my savior." She playfully said.

"And I have waited years to save my sweet Princess." Vayne replied. "Are you well?" He asked immediately.

"I am…he missed the important area, Dr. Cid was telling me. He is a medical genius…" she touched her stomach gingerly and then smiled a little.

"I suppose this means you are unhappy with Archadia." Vayne sighed.

"Oh…" Natalia stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Not at all. I wish to stay until we must return, There are still many things to see in Archadia, are there not?" She smiled, "Larsa has promised me a tour. I cannot refuse him sadly, Eisal will be disappointed with me."

Vayne felt himself smile as he rose, holding her hand in his. "So you'll still marry me?"

"Why would I not?" Natalia replied. "Your father spoke of how you would not rest the entire night. I thank you, Vayne." He helped her stand, as he brought her out to the balcony further.

"It is one day, with my firm hand, and your gentle guide that you and I will rule Archadia." He swept his hand out to the vast city, and she looked out, "You already make our people so happy." He turned to look down at her, Natalia's light grey blue eyes outweighing the beauty of the sky, the breeze blowing her light blonde hair through the wind. He placed two hands on her bare shoulders. She looked up at him, avoiding the coy smile he was wearing. He leaned down, pulling her closer, their lips pressed against one another he opened her mouth with his tongue. Natalia closed her eyes, feeling a rushing sensation throughout her body. He too could feel her growing weak to her knees, as her hands slid down his arms. Vayne supported her weight, holding the rare beauty in his arms.

Oh how he realized exactly how much he had loved her. The look in her eyes that she gave him told him exactly how much she felt for him, which was everything. He touched her face, caressing her as he gazed even deeper into her eyes. "I cannot wait to marry you. I love you with every inch of me, Natalia."

A soft pink went across her cheeks, and she nodded. "And I you, Vayne."

She went forward, resting her head up against his chest as he held her. The wedding was not for another month at least. But he wanted to be with her now. He felt himself wanting more of her.


	7. Betrayal

**Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia**

Betrayal

By: Saiyora-Saga

"With the Royal siblings of Nabudis finally home, perhaps we can make better arrangements for what is to come." Dr. Cid sat down, folding his hands in front of him as he looked at the Emperor, Gabranth, and Vayne. "The marriage is but a month away, and there have been rumors flying around that Prince Rasler has swayed his father's head."

"If they break contract, Nabudis and Archadia will be at war. Without a Royal to wed into the line of Archadia, the line will remain impure." Emperor Gramis interrupted.

Dr. Cid raised his head, holding up an index finger while he smiled. "Ahh, but you see. Natalia is loyal to her people, and even more so, loyal to Vayne. She has spoken to her father, and the marriage will continue."

"But what is the problem then?" Gramis replied.

"If we are to stage Natalia's death, let it be on Archadian soils where no body has to be produced. Vayne…" Cid looked at the ebony haired man and clasped his hands together. "You must convince her highness to hold the ceremony in Archadia. We'll tell her that the wedding was moved up. When the time is right, a letter will be sent to the royal family, declaring their betrayal. Natalia would have poisoned herself leaving behind a letter of shame."

Vayne looked up at him. He wasn't sure how well he had approved of such an idea. The woman was happy to wed for her Kingdom and to him. She loved him for who he was and no one else. Soon, all of this would betray in what she saw in him. Would she ever forgive him for such an act? Truthfully, she would not understand what their marriage meant. It meant that once their union was brought about, and Ashe and Rasler's union was formed. Dalmasca was untouchable, and the Magicite unattainable.

Furthermore, he would have to kill Natalia's entire family…and she would have to be proclaimed dead to the world until the war was over at least.

"Lord Vayne?" Dr. Cid called out.

Vayne snapped back into reality and nodded. "Yes?" He asked.

"The Empire will finally be obtaining it's goals. You have grown close to Natalia, we can't afford any failures."

Lowering his head, Vayne nodded slowly. "Yes…" he began. "I will not fail."

Weeks had passed until finally the time was right. Natalia had returned to Archadia at Vayne's request.

"You look… extravagant." Vayne said gawking at her. She was dressed warmly in Archadian clothes. The air had become a little colder than usual, bringing the people to dress warmer. Though Vayne would have preferred her to wear her traditional dress which was to say a bit more revealing, he still appreciated how she looked in his people's clothing. She smiled, picking up her skirts and bowed.

"I wanted to surprise you." She said cheerfully. "That and I may as well get used to Archadian attire."

"It suits you." Vayne smiled, he turned and put himself to her side extending his arm. She took it as they began to walk. "Tomorrow shall be a grand day." He began.

"What is tomorrow?" Natalia asked.

Vayne forced a smile, "Natalia." He stopped, "I can no longer wait to marry you… it is every day that I think about us being together."

"Vayne-?"

"I have spoken with your father, and with the Council. I have asked them to move the wedding up. Please, Natalia… my heart cannot bear the pain any longer."

"But here?" Natalia stepped away from him.

"Your family will be joining us. I have personally invited them to the capital so that they might see where their daughter will be spending the rest of her life… Natalia." He stepped up behind her, touching the bare part of her arm where the sleeve was slightly disconnected from the dress. She shivered slightly when he ran his fingers so tenderly down her shoulder. He turned her to face him; they looked into each others eyes. She could feel that something wasn't right. "Natalia…" he whispered.

"Alright." She quietly agreed. "I will be happy to marry you. No matter when or where, so long as it happens."

"You make me the happiest man to live." Vayne leaned down, stealing a kiss. It seemed with that kiss the worries and fears washed away. Her hands went to his arms just as she released him and she laid her head against his chest.

Rasler was sitting alone with his father. "I worry about my sweet sister." Rasler said. He set his glass of wine down and slumped a little in his seat. They were looking out over the garden as the fireflies danced across the pond waters. "The marriage is only a few weeks away, but still I feel oh so very uncomfortable giving her to them."

"Quiet Rasler." His father commanded. "Natalia is happy with her choice… shouldn't you be happy for her? If she is happy, is that what not matters?" His father nodded slowly and took in a deep breath. "Your sister… will make a fine Empress, and with you, her brother ruling Dalmasca in due time, there will be nothing but peace in the coming years." He smiled, "Your children will grow to love each other, and perhaps there can be eternal peace. Her name…your name…Eisal's name will go down in history as the Siblings who defeated war."

He couldn't help but smile at the thought himself. "Perhaps the dream will be lived." Rasler answered. "Perhaps the union is… not a mistake after all."

"Your majesties!" There was a yell from across the courtyard, turning the heads of Rasler and his father. Rasler stood quickly.

"What is it?" Rasler called out to him.

The soldier was fast in getting to him. He held a roll of parchment in hand as he held it out, "My King…" he breathed heavily.

Rasler took it from him, handing the parchment to his father, he stood over his shoulder as he pulled the scarlet ribbon off and unrolled it to read. A look of shock pierced Rasler's eyes.

"Your betrayal has cost you your Kingdom. The Princess Natalia of Nabudis has killed herself, marking Nabudis' betrayal to the Empire. All ties of peace have been rendered to nothing, from this, we have declared war."

"Father!" Rasler shouted. His father moved the first sheet of parchment away as he began to read the second behind it.

"Dearest family of Nabudis,

Though I may have put on the front of desiring to marry into the Solidor family, I have been unable to bear it any longer. My heart and my soul cannot be given away to the mongrels that dare put war onto our soils. I cannot belong to Vayne, nor will I ever. It is with a heavy heart that I write this, giving you my love and my farewell. For once I have reached Archadia, they will find me dead, having poisoned myself. Hopefully it is one of our soldiers that find this letter and deliver it to you, for I know that the cost of them seeing this will bring about war. Father…Mother, and my dear brothers. I love you oh so very much, and I am truly sorry.

With all my heart,

Natalia"

There was silence for a while, he father gripped the paper tightly as he tried to think. Slowly he began to crumble it. "Natalia is not dead." His father said.

"Father?" Rasler moved to his side.

"Natalia is not selfish, and certainly she would not commit such a act of killing herself to get away from fate. Think son, you know your sister well."

"That is why then, that is why Natalia was called to Archadia… they plan to wed her without our knowledge… I have to go find her!"

"Wait, Rasler." His father called him back.

"No, father. I will gladly go to war for my sister, but I will not let them have her. She is my sister, your flesh and blood. I must! I must go get her back!"

His father paused for a moment and then stood up slowly, "I am coming with you then… guard… prepare some troops, we go to Archadia."

Though the morning dawned an early beginning of festivity and celebration. Natalia herself felt weary, being hidden away from it all until the very moment where she would swear herself to the Empire and become Vayne's wife. Her hands moved over the soft silk of her wedding gown. She wore a traditional one from her Kingdom. She wanted the people to know that she belonged to Nabradia and Archadia.


	8. Natalia's Demise

**Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia**

Natalia's Demise

By: Saiyora-Saga

The afternoon had come. Natalia stood up to the whim of her hand-maidens as they settled her crown in her hair, and adjusted her veil, pulling it over her face. "You look beautiful, m'lady."

Natalia softly smiled, "Thank you, Serie." She sighed, taking in a deep breath. "I feel nervous."

"It is only natural. We will be here for you, your majesty."

Natalia sighed once more, "'m'lady' will do." She forced a smile and then turned her head to a knock on the door. As soon as Natalia granted access, Judge Drace and Gabranth walked through the door. They stopped in awe and admiration at how beautiful Natalia was. The two of them bowed, complimenting her. She smiled again and thanked them. "Is it time?" she asked.

"Yes. There will be a parade through Archadia, to The Great Chapel. Judge Drace and myself will be at your guard."

"Alright." Natalia answered.

She followed behind Judge Drace, her hand maidens took to either side of her while Gabranth remained at the back. Her heart was beating faster then the drums that sounded outside the castle. She couldn't believe that this day was already here. She boarded the float, lead by chocobos. Her hand maidens were to the back of her, while Gabranth and Drace stood at either side of her. As they traveled through the streets of the many citizens that were in deep celebration, Natalia couldn't help but think how much this day would change the world forever. There would be no more war for years to come, perhaps the Empire would settle to become a Kingdom and the hierarchy would change. It didn't really matter to her in the end. She was getting something more out of this then anyone could imagine.

A happy ending.

Or so she thought.

It was a good half an hour before they reached The Great Chapel. Chapel was an understatement, for the place where they were to get married was a large lake, with a stone isle leading to the mid center, where a large platform was that connected to other platforms leading out on the water. There were many people everywhere, all have come to watch. Flowers rained through the air and the day was just as beautiful as ever. Gabranth took his place by Natalia's side as he lead her up the long isle. Behind the veil she looked around at all those who had come, all of those who were invited. She figured that her family would be among one of the other platforms. She couldn't really see them though, her heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was the veil blocking her view?

Vayne caught her eye, he was standing tall and firm. He didn't look nervous at all. But oddly enough he did not seem to smile like the others did. _Put on a straight face Natalia. You musn't let him know you're nervous._ When she turned to face him, his hands easily pushed the veil back. He looked her up and down for a moment before letting out a silent sigh. "Beautiful." He said. The priest gave a small cough, grabbing their attention. They turned just slightly to him as he began the ceremony.

Rasler was riding fast and hard, his father close beside him. They were almost there. Rasler was ready to reach for his sword and dive off of his steed and slam his blade into Vayne's chest. "Charge!" He heard his father yell as the destination finally came into view. There were people all around, turning at once. Rasler pulled the reins up. The chocobo reared back throwing up a scaly foot and slamming it into the door. It flew open, causing everyone to turn.

"Natalia!" Rasler called out jumping off of his chocobo. He ran down the isle toward the bride who was slowly turning to look at the commotion. He stopped in the middle of the isle as he looked around. There were but a handful of people here and there. The groom was no the dark haired man, but instead a blonde headed young man. The bride turned to look at him, her eyes were dark as well as her hair. "N…natalia…" Rasler breathed.

Somewhere else, Natalia was asked if she was ready to take Vayne as her husband. "I do." She quietly said.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest replied.

Natalia smiled as Vayne pulled her close into a deep lengthy kiss. Everyone began to cheer and clap as the union of Princess Natalia of Nabradia and Lord Vayne Solidor had officially been wed. When he released her, she smiled up at him, unknowingly about the crime that had been committed against her.

"I need rest, Serie…" Natalia said as her hand maiden lead her into the room. "That was…both the hardest and easiest thing to do." She shook her head as she moved over to sit down on a lounge couch. Serie set to work, removing the veil from her hair.

"But it was a beautiful ceremony-" there was another knock on her door.

"See who it is, would you?" Natalia asked. She glanced down at her ring on her wedding finger and then sighed. The hardest part was yet to come. She looked up, hearing a scream from Serie. She found herself standing, running to pick up her sword that lay idly against the wall. She unsheathed it, running to her hand-maiden's rescue. Serie was standing there, with a man covered in blood on the floor. "Nabradia?" Natalia asked instantly recognizing the armor. She leaned down, dropping her sword. "Speak to me soldier." Natalia demanded as she pushed him over.

"My…my princess…" he coughed.

"Please… you have to tell me who has done this to you." Natalia whispered. Already she could hear shouts from down the hall, soldiers already on the way to see what all the commotion was.

"T'was Archadia…my….princess. Your brother…and father, sought you out." He coughed in between words. "Archadia…p-proclaimed…y-your death to…us…in orde-r…to s-strike a war." He paused looking her up and down with glassy eyes. "H-has thee…ceremony…already happened?"

Natalia could feel herself nod, as tears welled up in her eyes. "My brother, and my father what of them?" Natalia nearly begged.

"D-driven…f-from Archadia…" he whispered. "I…w-went on. Chased by them… p-please m'lady…you m..must flee….for…your own sake." It was then that he gave up on all life. His breathing stopped and his eyes remained opened. Natalia couldn't believe all that had happened, the tears were falling down her eyes already as Serie knelt down to her trying to get her to back away from the body as Gabranth and several soldiers entered the room. Natalia looked down at her hands, the Nabudis' Soldier blood still wet upon them. She quickly reached down, wiping them across her dress.

"Did he say anything to you, m'lady?" Gabranth asked.

Natalia looked up sharply, slightly breathless. She was endangered here. Surely if Gabranth knew what she knew he would confine her here and there would be no way out. "N-no…" she said shakily. "Find this man's murderer." Natalia ordered. "I want his body to be sent back to his family."

Gabranth stood there, eyeing her and then finally nodded his head.

After the mess was cleaned up, and she was left with her handmaidens Natalia began to plan. She had to get back to Nabradia at all costs. "Surely the news of my death has been spread out throughout the Kingdom." Natalia said to her handmaidens. "Ren…I wish you to go to Vayne, tell him that I am exhausted still… he will still come for me tonight to consummate the marriage. When you leave my room tonight, each of you must split up. You are to ride before me and go to Nabradia. Should anything happen to me, to stop me from leaving tonight, they will know through your word that I am alive."

"Yes, m'lady." Ren bowed her head solemnly. She left the room immediately. "Each of you will receive something of mine so that they know." Natalia reached for a box beside her, she opened it, pulling out a broach and then dropped it into Serie's hands. There was a handkerchief, a letter opener, a locket and then finally an old drawing that Eisal had made her. "I wish you all the best of luck…" she said.

"We will see you soon, m'lady. Do not let that demon touch you." Serie whispered. The tears were ready to come again as Natalia watched them leave. She turned away, undressing herself and dressed in her armor.

Ren was backed up against the wall, her heart racing as she stared deep into the eyes of her assailant. "Tell me… what the Princess has planned." Vayne growled lowly. He reached his hand around her throat, and watched as the woman squirmed. He had noticed that they were all leaving her chambers, each dividing.

"My lord…" she begged, "Please…she plans to escape, having… one of us…deliver a message to her father that she is still alive. Please… my lord… I beg you…" He released her at once, turning to Gabranth.

"Find the others… hunt them down. We can't afford this." Vayne ordered. At once Gabranth bowed his head. Vayne turned back to Ren, brandishing his knife. "You've done a good thing… your reward." He simply said as he stabbed it into her chest. There were no screams from her as her eyes widened and her body fell to the floor. "Kill the others. They musn't be allowed to live anymore, they have served their duty." Vayne ordered, then the rest cleared. He looked down the hall, where his next destination would be. He had to make sure Natalia didn't get her chance to escape. Natalia reached for her sword just as she was ready to leave, in another hour or so, Vayne would arrive to find her gone. She left a hateful note to him on her desk. As soon as she went to reach for the door, her hand changed course when she saw the handle turn, her blade was up and out ready to strike down upon whoever it was. Her blade met his, and then their eyes met. "You disappoint me, Natalia." Vayne said.

"You have betrayed me! You have betrayed my trust, and my people!" She shouted back, she parried her blade, taking the offensive as she moved to strike him with all her might.

"I did what had to be done. You are the Empire's now."

"I belong to no one!" She shouted. The fight raged on, he allowed her to fight until she would get tired, but her strength did not wear thin. After a moment, he began to take the offensive, pushing her back into the room and closing the door behind them.

"How could you?! I trusted you!" He could see the anger burning in her eyes. He reached out, grabbing her by her shoulder and slamming her against one of the pillars in the room. His sword to her neck as he reached down, pulling her blade from her hand.

"I will break your spirit if I have to Natalia…the Empire chose you to live on."

Natalia's eyes widened with fear, her heart stopped. "You…you plan to kill my family?!"

"As soon as Rasler weds Princess Ashe, so shall our attack commence." Vayne said.

"You…" she slowly began, "You bastard!" she found the strength within her to overcome him, her hand gripped his sword hand as she kicked him off of her landing on him and relinquishing the sword, she raised it high above her head and pushed it down. Before she could strike him, he pushed her over, putting his weight on top of her.

"I came here to take care of one thing Natalia… and I told you before, I will break your spirit if I have to. It is something I do not wish to do to you. But if you don't cooperate." He could feel her struggle beneath him. Without a word he forced her back against the floor, taking the sword from her and throwing it across the room. His hands expertly moved around her body, unbuckling her clothes as she struggled. She wasn't going to let him have her.

Her clothing came undone at the chest, exposing the top half of her body to him. He didn't have time to admire her beauty, because she had already freed one of her hands, and punched him in the face. She drew her hand back grimacing. Though he too was in pain, he ignored it, keeping his eyes on what had to be done. He unbuckled her pants at either side, removing them.

"Get off of me!" She shouted. "I don't want you to touch me!"

"It has nothing to do with you." Vayne replied. She managed to punch him again, this time flaring up his anger, he reached back, slapping her hard across the face. Her head hit the floor, and she was in a sort of daze as he moved to pick her up off of the floor. Was he really going to hurt her in the most inhumane way possible?

He threw her body onto the bed. She rolled slightly, this way and that to try and regain composure. She could hear the snaps of his own attire. Before she knew it, he was already above her, completely naked. She winced, her head pounding in pain. Natalia could feel him remove her leg armor with ease.

"Please…" she whispered. He lowered himself onto her, "Please no…" she cried. "NO!" She screamed out. He pushed against her maidenhead, and she could feel herself tear on the inside, a small scream escaped her lips. It was done… it was over with. The hot tears fell down her face as he continued to have his way with her. The pain only worsened with each thrust he put into her. When would it be over? Her body ached, and she begged for him to stop. She had enough. What seemed like an eternity ended only within moments. He had released himself inside of her, committing the deed that had to be done. When he raised himself up to look at her, he kissed her softly on the cheek, "I hope one day you will find it within yourself to forgive me, Natalia." He said and left the room.


	9. The Midlight Shard

**Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia**

The Midlight Shard

By: Saiyora-Saga

Natalia sat in a chair, clutching her robes tight to her chest as an Archadian handmaiden worked hard to restore her from the previous night. She had discovered that all of her plans were ruined, and her friends…her handmaiden's were dead. It was only a matter of time before Archadia would invade Nabudis, and subsequently Dalmasca would be involved as well. These thoughts swarmed her mind, pushing out the pain that her body was in. Natalia looked down upon the Archadian girl now, she couldn't help but feel a sense of hate…  
But hate her? The Archadian people themselves were not the ones that harmed her. Once she told herself this, she released her anger, hoping to at least find friend in this girl. "What is your name?" Natalia finally asked.

The girl, dark haired and dark eyed looked up at her, slightly afraid. She was about the same age as Natalia. It was the first time that Natalia had spoken to her since she entered the room. Even though she had bid her good mornings and attempted to ask her how she felt. Truthfully, the girl probably knew nothing of Natalia's unfortunate situation. "Dorme, m'lady." She answered.

Natalia smiled, "It's a pretty name." she said.

"Thank you, m'lady."

Sighing, Natalia couldn't help but feel the stress rise up as she was formally called. "Please, call me Natalia."

"But I…"

Natalia knew what she was about to say, "Forget that training then Dorme. They've sent you to me." She didn't want to sound like she owned her, so she eased it up a bit. "You're free to use my name." she said. "After all… one of my closest friends who used that name is now gone. Who else will I hear it from? My husband?" Natalia forced out a laugh. It wasn't long before she could feel herself choke on tears and then they finally came out.

Dorme rose, taking Natalia by the shoulders, "It's alright. Please… don't cry… Natalia."

The girl was quick on healing emotional wounds temporarily. Natalia felt herself smile slightly. Her heart raised up, her mind at ease. "Thank you." She whispered.

After a moment or two Dorme released her, sitting herself on the floor once more, rubbing Natalia's ankles that had suffered most from the fight last night. "Yours is a sad fate indeed. The entire Empire believes of your death as well."

"Not even your people know the truth." Natalia replied. "Perhaps the way to solve all my problems is to truly end it all… at least in death I can return to my family."

Dorme looked up at her, sadness filled those dark eyes of hers. "No…m'lady… you musn't say such things. If you were to kill yourself, you would only be condemned to walk this realm alone, no one would see you…or hear you…" Dorme sat up on a chair next to her. "I believe that you can change Archadia. When I heard the news of Lord Vayne's marriage to the Princess of Nabudis, my heart soared. I thought that the Empire would be taking a change of action."

Natalia shook her head, "It is their desire of power that drives them Dorme. Besides myself there had to be something else that they desired from both Dalmasca and Nabudis." She took in a deep breath and then sighed again. "But I cannot imagine what." She finally said. "I cannot imagine what would be worth destroying two Kingdom's over." Her fingers dug into her robes and she moved her hand to reach over for her tea that sat on the table. It tasted horrid, but it was releasing the pain. "Surely not myself." She noted.

"Perhaps that is a question best answered by Lord Vayne."

"What could he possibly tell me? I am a dead Princess, nothing more. My place is to remain at—"

"You are the Princess of Nabradia. If you still live, no one has taken that birthright away from you, m'lady. You are his wife, and by right he must reveal secrets to you, else this is not a marriage."

There was a knock at the door, the two girls looked up to find Vayne walking in with Judge Drace lagging behind. "Leave us, Dorme." Vayne commanded. Dorme glanced at Natalia before finally standing and giving a bow and then leaving. Natalia could not bear to look at him. She hated him, and hate wasn't something in her nature.

"How are you feeling?" Vayne asked. She dare not answer him. What made him think that she would feel he cared about her after last nights events? He knelt to her, "It seems I have done something I did not intend to do."

"Breaking my spirit…is what you called it?" Natalia asked. She looked at him, a sort of flaming hate aroused from her eyes.

Vayne looked at her, he couldn't find words to muster up. Between breaking war on Nabudis and Dalmasca, he couldn't afford to have a failed marriage as well. "In time Natalia, your right will be restored."

"I wish to know what it is that you seek from Nabudis and Dalmasca." Natalia harshly replied.

"It is…"

"None of my concern?" Natalia rose to her feet, a little shaky but still rose. She reminded herself that the blood in her veins was royal. She had a birthright and she was not about to give it up. "You may have had your way with me once, Vayne Solidor. But not again, you waged war against myself and my people the very moment you stepped foot in Nabudis territory. Now I am your wife, and as such, you plan to attack my native lands. For what reason I wish to know. It is my right."

"Nothing passes you, my dear Natalia." He said rising as well. "You are not vain enough to think that we would destroy two Kingdom's just for yourself." He paused for a moment, looking at her. "You are right. What we seek from Dalmasca is The Dusk Shard, a rare heirloom and jewel, and from your Kingdom… the Midlight Shard." Natalia's eyes widened. It seemed like her heart had stopped at that moment. "Ahh, you seem to know of these treasures." Vayne said.

"They are…" Natalia slowly began. "treasure's of the Dynast-King Raithwall." She whispered.

"With the two of them, Archadia can overcome Rozzaria"

"But you musn't!" Natalia shook her head. "The power of the Midlight Shard if used can leave terrible scars upon the world for years. It was left into Nabradia's hands for safe keeping. We've never opted to use it, not even for our own territorial gain."

"That is why we plan to put it in your hands, Natalia." Dr. Cid came from behind the door. "It is in your blood that you know how to use the Midlight Shard, with your power, we can overcome any feet. There would probably be no need for anymore war once we show Rozzaria the power we hold in our hands."

"I would never turn against Dalmasca, nor my own Kingdom for the likes of the Empire." Natalia replied.

"It is a pity…" Dr. Cid replied. "Left in the hands of someone else, perhaps your idea of scars being left on the world will be known." Cid turned a little, smiling, "We are trying to put the reigns of history back into the hands of man, Natalia. With your help we can accomplish all of it."

"At the price of what? Destroyed lives, homes and families? You can try to use the Nethicite, but it will not work in ways you wish it to."

"Reconsider Natalia." Vayne turned to her.

She looked up at him, he had this sort of sad expression that she could not explain. "Leave me." She turned away from him, walking to her balcony.

"Judge Zecht has already obtained the Midlight Shard… we thought that the Princess would help us in order to attain peace, but she has a much stronger will then originally thought." Drace said.

"Her desire's are that of her people and her people do not wish for an Archadian rule…" Dr. Cid replied. "I will have Zecht take the shard to Nabudis where we will learn of its powers, hopefully there will be something left of Nabudis after we have finished with it."

"You do intend to destroy Nabradia?" Vayne turned to Cid.

"Intentionally, no. But if it is to happen, then there is nothing we can do about it. I do not spoil myself in war, but in the science that is to come from the Midlight Shard."

Within the coming week, Ashe was wed to Rasler and to take up precautions against the invading Archadian Empire, the ruling house of Nabudis signed a treaty with Rozzaria, further protecting themselves against the oncoming invasion. With the belief that The Archadian Empire would not try to move in on Nabradia now that the Kingdom of Dalmasca had joined with them and the Rozzarian Empire at their aid a few days of happiness showered over both Kingdoms. Eventually, Archadia moved forward onto Nabradia's soil. Officially declaring war. Powerless, and unable to stop it, Natalia was forced to watch her home be destroyed by their very own Midlight Shard. The city of Nabudis was annihilated, and cloaked in a thick veil of mist that was from the stone. There, Archadia did not stop, it continued its march on to the Nalbina Fortress where the Knights of Dalmasa were decimated and Natalia's brother Prince Rasler Heios was brought to his untimely end, officially ending the bloodline of the Nabradia Royal House.

A while later, King Raminas of Dalmasca in an attempt to save his people was forced to sign a treaty, and then assassinated, ending the autonomous rule for Dalmasca. Despite the name "Treaty" the document was mostly an offer of surrender.

All that Natalia ever came to know and love all came to the very end after the Marquis Ondore of Bhujerba announced Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca's suicide. Ending the line of Dalmasca's Royal Blood. She grieved for weeks, for her family she had lost, for the friends she had known, and for the people that she looked after. Though deciding not to end her life, Natalia began once more to form her own plan so that the deaths of those in Nabudis and in Dalmasca would not all be in vain. Some time after the war, Natalia discovered that she was pregnant with Vayne's first child.

She was unable to bear the thought of giving birth to an Archadian heir. If the child were to be a boy, she knew that she would not be able to raise him with the truth, ultimately he would be taken from her and trained to be another murderer. If it were to be a girl, there would be no chance of raising her to become what she desired. The influence of Archadia was all around.

Natalia breathed heavily as she sat up, clutching the lower part of her stomach. News of Natalia's pregnancy had spread fast around the Palace, inviting all sorts of shouts from hand maidens to guards. There was a ringing sensation in her ears. It would only be a matter of time before Vayne would come in to examine for himself the fruit of his labor. Her free hand gripped the blankets of her bed. She stood up, looking around and then finally moved over to where her desk was. A letter opener lay there, sharp as could be…the only instrument to take care of this problem.

"I..I'm so sorry." She whispered to her unborn child. She raised the small dagger up, with both hands and then came down upon herself with full force, she heard herself scream, her body hitting the floor. She looked down, tears falling heavily out of her eyes. Hands stained with her own blood. Hopefully she had pierced the right part of the womb. Her hands had left blood stains all over the marble floors. She could hear Vayne's shouts as he entered the room.

Nearly a half a day later, the child was declared dead. Natalia still lived however. She had managed to kill the child. However her ability to conceive was still very viable thanks to the workings of Venat.


	10. Regaining Her Trust

**Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia**

Regaining Her Trust

By: Saiyora-Saga

((**A note to my readers: Though the story is progressing, The Rise of Archadia may be coming to an end shortly. Do not fret though, as an author I can promise a sequel to this story, that takes place after the events of Princess Ashe's quest to restore her Kingdom. With that said, you can count on a continuation. Please look for Final Fantasy XII: War of the Occuria within the next month. For my other readers that have found interest in my other stories, I have added yet another series to my list. Final Fantasy X: Dream of the Fayth.**))

She had her regrets. The child would have been born from hate, which is something she did not want. Her hands were tightly wound into a fist as she stood there before Vayne who sat expressionless. Moments had passed on, would he ever dismiss her? His eyes moved up to her face. "The child didn't deserve to—"

"Nor did it deserve to live in a world where his father is the monster that creeps under every other child's bed at night." Natalia replied.

"Is that why you killed it? Is that why you almost killed yourself?!" His tone of voice raising. "It is not my wish to harm children, Natalia, yet you make me out to be a child murderer, when you yourself killed your very own child!"

"To save it from the harshness of this world." Natalia replied. She could feel tears streaming down her face. "My people are gone…my Mother, Father…both of my dear brothers." She shook her head, "You took them all away from me, and you expect me to give you a child. What is the fairness in that?" Natalia looked up at him with cold eyes, "My Mother and Father will never see a grandchild… my brothers will never be able to spoil them with delights of play and study…and my people… they will never know the joy of a united Kingdom."

Vayne began to feel rather unsettled, for weeks he had watched his beloved wife fall into the pit of despair. He had to betray her in order for things to progress, he had to watch her kill a joy in life. Now she stood before him with all of the hate in the world under her whim aimed against him. He wanted to love her properly, take care of her properly. He rose from his seat slowly, very cautioned about approaching her. "Natalia." He slowly began as he reached her. He lifted her chin up to face him with a steady hand. She trembled under his touch. Is this what power he held over her? He began to feel fearful of himself. "No words…or apologies may bring back your family…Nabudis, or Dalmasca. For I honestly, have done this all for a chance of bringing the human race back into power."

She wasn't sure what he had meant by that, but she listened on. "The crimes I have committed against you… are sins that will condemn me to hell when I die. I watch you everyday, knowing that I have brought nothing but suffering and pain upon you. But when it is all over please allow me to give back what I have taken." He placed a gentle hand on her face, "Nabudis…happiness… peace… you name it and it shall be yours." He said. He removed his hand from her cheek, placing a gentle one against her flat stomach, "A family." He hesitated for a moment, looking deep into the fear that was her eyes. "I knew not your father for long… but I knew he would not want you to suffer for eternity. Even though you hate me to the deepest pit of your soul… I will love you even beyond death."

Natalia took a step back, looking away from him. Did she really hate him so?

"I will go." She whispered and turned, leaving him behind.

"That went well." Cid said appearing from behind another door. "I believe you have woo'd the Princess yet again."

Vayne sighed, looking at the door that closed behind Natalia. "She will not bare my child though. I have planted the seed of hate to deep within her." He replied.

"Without a child, you still compete with your younger brother Larsa for the throne, I know you do not wish to kill him." Cid replied.  
"I desire nothing but to protect him…" He turned away, returning to his seat. "I desire Natalia's happiness as well. But you have heard her heart. She does not wish to give me a child."

"Wishing and wanting are of two different thing's my Lord Vayne." Cid turned to him with a sort of half twisted smile.

Vayne looked up at him, "What are you saying?"

"You earned her heart once before, you must win it once again. In order to do so, you must start now with giving her back things she has lost… start small…perhaps with Nalbina Fortress."

"The Prison?" Vayne asked.

"I am no love expert, but I imagine that… releasing the people, and perhaps building it into a city or port somehow will ease her pain."

Vayne considered this for a moment, he stood up. "I will do it. I will restore what is hers, starting with Nalbina Fortress. Cid, you are to start making plans for its construction. I will speak with my father on this matter." As Vayne left, Cid gave a low bow. The door closed behind him and Cid stood up straight, looking into the air.

"Perhaps this should re-spark what was once there." Cid said to an appearing ghost.

"Re-kindle the flame that once burned in her heart it will. Much will have to be done in order for the Princess Natalia to accept him once more. If all goes as is planned, Natalia will give heir to the new Dynast King, setting the reigns into the hands of man, permanently." Venat replied in it's ghostly voice.

"We shall finally be free." Cid replied.

Vayne's choices and course of action during the following year allowed Natalia to see the truthfulness of his resolve. Still she did not allow herself near him or trust him. The days passed… seasons came, Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter… then went and came again.

"I hear you are to go to Dalmasca…" Natalia said one evening over dinner. It had been a while since they ate together like this, but she eventually allowed him this privilege.

"Yes. To speak to its denizens in hopes to gain their trust to Archadia." He said. Vayne set his fork neatly down on his plate and looked up at her. "Your color has returned… you were looking so pale over the past few weeks." He studied her as she ate so timidly, ignoring his comments. "It's good, I was hoping you'd be healthy enough to go out into public in due time." She stopped, looking up at him. A small curt smile formed as she finally looked at him. "I had hoped to keep it a surprise, but I can no longer contain myself in front of you. If all is to go well, the world will know that you still live, Natalia."

"Why now?" Natalia breathed.

"I told you, I would give you back everything that I have taken away from you. Are you not happy?"

Natalia shook her head, "It is… not my greatest of wishes, but…I have a request."

"Name it, it shall be yours."

"I wish to go to Nalbina Fortress. A desire to look upon my people once more, I wish to know how they florish. I will not go as their Princess, but as a commoner… Vayne, please, allow me this simple pleasure. I promise that I will not attempt to escape, have your guards at bay, whatever you must, just please…"

"That is enough, Natalia." Vayne said in a commanding voice. Though it was a somewhat great pleasure to hear her plead to him like that, he knew that it would get him no where. He smiled warmly for the first time when she had calmed down. "Within the next week, you will be able to go to Nalbina Fortress. I encourage you to bring your sword, sky pirates are now more common these days. If they learn of who you are, surely your capture would be a fortune worth for them…Drace will accompany you, not as Judge, but as commoner. I trust you, Natalia."

Natalia's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't really smile at him, but instead she rose from her seat, moving over to him, leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you…" she whispered.


	11. Nalbina's Chance Meeting

**Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia**

Nalbina's Chance Meeting

By: Saiyora-Saga

Viera, Humes, Moogle, they all came to this port and they all left at this port. Natalia leaned forward, looking out below the tower to where the city flourished. She never could have imagined such a thing. Just when she thought all was lost, all was began anew. Her father himself would have rolled over in his grave with what she was seeing now. "It is amazing." She confessed to Drace. "Nalbina has become a bustling Market Place…I never would have…" she hesitated, stopping mid in thought.

"Drace…I wish to go to the city below." Natalia said looking at the fair blonde haired woman.

"Speak like a commoner, m'lady. You don't want to draw too much attention to yourself." Drace corrected.

"Alright. Let us go to the city below." Natalia replied.

Drace grimaced, the girl needed some work.

Natalia couldn't help but admire all the free spirits wandering about the fortress. Though there really wasn't peace, they still felt the safety and freedom of wandering around. "I wonder if Dalmasca is as free as this." She asked herself.

"If not even more free, m'lady."

Sighing, Natalia lowered her head, "Drace." Natalia said. The elder woman turned to her charge. "Was there really no other way we could have come to a peace agreement?" Natalia asked.

Drace looked down upon her. She knew Natalia knew there was no other way. But the girl still continued to clutch to hope as if it were the only thing sustaining her life. Sadly she would have to break this bond in order to get her standing on her own again. "The enemy of Archadia is Rozzaria. Two Kingdom's caught up in the middle of a war. There was no other way, M'lady." Natalia's heart sunk a little lower. "What is it?" Drace asked. "Do you seek revenge for your fallen family?"

Natalia looked up at her, "Revenge?" She asked. Her father, mother and brothers would rather have her not take revenge. She shook her head, "The only way for me now is to continue forward. Instead of dwelling in the past, my only answer is to rebuild the hope for my people."

Drace smiled a little, "Brave Princess of Nabradia." She said and then turned to look up at the heavens. "What about Lord Vayne?"

"What about him? He has no place in my future." Natalia replied.

"But he's already forged his way into your future. You two are bound by marriage which only death can break. In a few years, not only will Lord Vayne be expecting a child from you, but as will the Emperor, and the council."

Natalia folded her hands neatly together, "Our first night together was the night that I found out about the betrayal…" Natalia walked forward, "I was ready to kill him. A thought that had never once crossed my mind until that very moment; I must be the most unfortunate bride in all of Ivalice for my husband to prey upon my loved ones and family. He took another precious piece from me by force that night…and…I cannot imagine being with him in that way ever again." She looked up at Drace, who looked a little concerned for her. "Drace…" she said again. "Will you allow me to wander the streets on my own?"

"But Lord Vay-"

"I will not breathe a word of this to him if you will not. My one wish today is to walk among my people. Not as their Princess, but as one of them. Please…"

"But—"

"If you allow me this simple pleasure, I shall be able to clear my mind and put my heart where it should be…" Natalia waited for a moment before finally Drace gave in, nodding her head.

"I shall come for you when the sun is highest." Before Natalia could go, Drace called her back by name. "If you are to escape, do not hesitate to think I will not come after you." Natalia nodded, parting ways with her guardian.

Natalia began to feel at peace as she walked the streets alone. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the warmth of the sun against her skin. The sounds of wooden cart wheels and of sellers trying to make a sale; In her mind she felt like she was at home in Nabudis. Oh how she had missed home with every ounce of her being. She stopped short of herself, finding time to buy a small bushel of apples for a couple of children that seemed to be parentless. After all, it was what war had brought upon them. This generation had orphans everywhere, even she…was one of them.

Hands at her sides she began to think as she looked at the airships above. People hated the Empire, and perhaps when it came time for her to reveal that she has been alive all along they would hate her too. Rumors would be made up that she was siding with the Empire all along. But then again… she's more considered a Prisoner of War rather than a traitor to her people. She turned her head to one side, there was a small ruckus going on at the outside of a bar, before the group finally trailed in. She decided to investigate.

Inside, Natalia watched as the group made their way up the stairs into what appeared to be a private area. Why was she following them? What was possessing her to do something as crazy as this? When she found it within her bravery to walk up the stairwell and seat herself on the outside of the closed in area they had walked into, she realized what she really had wanted.

A sense of identity. A chance at freedom.

Through one of the ornate holes she could see two of the faces that were with the group. She pinned them to be Sky Pirates, perhaps one of the more ruthless kind. "Can I getcha somethin'?"

Natalia nearly jumped out of her seat, she looked up, her heart exploding with excitement. "Uhh…just w-water…please." She stuttered.

She thought that someone had recognized her, and she was prepared to run for it.

But then again, would she have run for it?

As soon as the woman left, Natalia looked back at the wall with the ornate decorations that closed off the group from the rest of the bar rabble. She guess that they were arguing about a bounty of sorts; isn't that what Sky Pirates normally did though? One of them was a young man who looked a little older than herself, beside him stood a Viera, fair silver hair and dark skin dressed in her skimpy black suit. Natalia made sure to keep her eye on them, and listen in closely to be sure that they were indeed Pirates.

It wasn't until half an hour into the conversation that the man had caught sight of her. In fear, she dropped a few coins on the table and made her leave. Outside of the tavern she began to head back toward the airport, but not before someone had bumped into her and begged apology. Her body felt oddly lighter, she placed a hand down at her side and looked up. He had stolen her sword!

"Stop! Thief!" Natalia called out and began to run after him. The chase was a long one, and he had kept her on her toes, jumping over fences and gates, dodging crowds of people. But she could only keep sights on the back of his head.

"I'll take that, thank you." She came short just as she saw a man relinquish her sword from him.

"It's mine! I stole it from the girl fair and square!"

"And now it's mine, I took it from you fair and square. Now beat it before you have a real danger to mess with." He replied revealing his shotgun at the side of his belt. Natalia was breathing heavily, struggling to muster up words of thanks. She had seen him somewhere before. But where? It wasn't until that Viera from earlier had stepped up beside him with her arms crossed.

"This one is relentless." She said in a sleek voice.

"I know…anyway…" the man from the bar approached Natalia. "Come on, missy. I'd like to have a little chat."

"I didn't hear a word. I swear on my father's honor, just please return my sword to me!"

The man laughed slightly, straightening out his tunic, "Not about that, come along." He turned her quickly by the arm, escorting her through the street. She demanded that he unhand her, but no matter how many times she attempted to order him around, he only came back with a witty remark. His accent was that of Archadia, which lead her to believe that if he knew who she was there would be no reason for him to hold her for ransom.

They turned a corner, and headed into a shaded alley where the man maneuvered her in such a way that she found herself sitting on top of a crate facing him as the Viera kept watch. "Now." He began. "Why would I find you in such a place as this."

"I don't know what you speak of, just release me." Natalia replied.

Sighing the man placed his foot upon a smaller crate and leaned forward, getting a closer look at her to make sure he had bagged the right girl. Defiantly, there was no doubt about that. He held the sword firmly in one hand and unsheathed it with the other, "You don't see blades like this everyday…forged of Nabudis hand…" He began, he studied it, twisting it this way and that. "With a royal seal to top it off." He replied.

Natalia twitched at this, he was good… perhaps to good. Maybe he was a spy for the Emperor, or perhaps Vayne, sent in to scare her? That would be a waste of effort.

"Princess Natalia Ameryllis Nabradia. Are you not supposed to be dead?" He asked.

Her heart felt heavy, as if she was being interrogated from some horrible crime she had committed, but with that heavy heart she could not bring herself to lie to anyone. "According to Archadia I am." She replied quietly. "Pray tell who are you, sir?" she asked.

He sighed, having two options at hand, leaving her with name, and leaving her with no name. He couldn't entirely be sure of where she stood. "My name is Balthier. The Sky Pirate, Balthier, and behind me is my companion, Fran." He noted.

"How…did you know?"

"One does not see many blades like this, like I've said." He placed the sword back in its sheath and handed it to her. "That and I could never forget a face like yours."

"You have seen me before?" Natalia asked.

"If you've been to Nabudis in the past five years; who hasn't seen at least one member of the Royal family?" He replied. "It's my turn to ask some questions now. Like first and foremost, I take it you are Archadia's prisoner rather than their Princess?"

Would she dare tell him the evils? Her fists clenched up, "You are correct." She replied.

"Then why here?" He asked.

"Don't be fooled, I am not alone." She retorted. "I know of Judge Drace who has accompanied me here, but there may be others."

"I could have told you that." Balthier replied, "But what bothers me the most, is that they left you alone."

"I'm going… this could be dangerous." She moved herself off of the crate, taking her sword from him and moving on.

"You don't have to be alone in this you know." He said.

She stopped in her tracks. What did this Sky Pirate know? He had no idea of the pain that she suffered or the things she had lost. But then again, she didn't want to be alone anymore. Her heart sank as she thought about knowing someone other than servants of the Archadian Palace, or soldiers of the Empire. Slowly she turned to look at him, "Two years ago, I was tricked into marrying Lord Vayne before the allotted time. The day of my marriage…my Brother and Father rode fast to Archadia to come to my rescue. It was too late, they had been chased from Archadia by the time the vows were set. One soldier stayed behind though…fighting his way to the Palace of Archades to warn me of Archadia's betrayal. Word had spread quickly that I had taken my own life on the grounds that I found no honor in marrying to an Archadian. War was set sight onto Nabudis then…leaving my father with no choice but to sign a treaty with the Rozzarian Empire. In the end, Nabudis was destroyed due to The Midlight Shard, a sacred treasure of Nabudis."

Balthier tilted his head to one side as he looked at her, he guessed most of why had this happened. "Archadia was looking to keep the line pure, and someone to use the Magicite." Balthier suggested.

"You are correct." She replied. "I refused them however…I wasn't the one who destroyed Nabudis."

"I gathered not. The story of your death has reached many ears. Some believe while others do not. Tell me, what stops you from showing the world that you still live?" He asked.

"The Midlight Shard is not in my possession." She replied.

"Of course…your birthright."

"Dr. Cid is the one who holds it now, out of my reach. Even then, what would I have claim to? With no Kingdom to take rule to, I am as good as a commoner."

"Though the palace may be in ruins, and most of the people may be gone, Nabudis is still there. I know without your Midlight Shard, you're unable to prove to anyone that you are who you really are without the testament of another country. Princess Natalia, perhaps there is something that I can do for you."

Natalia let out a small laugh, "A Sky Pirate helping a fallen Princess?" she asked. "I suppose you suspect some sort of handsome reward in the end."

At this Balthier frowned. Truthfully, he was deciding to help her for reasons of his own. How he had managed to come across the Princess of Nabradia on this day was even beyond him. It was probably just fate, created by the gods for this very day, and everything seemed to smile upon him. "I have my own devices to attend to, you just happen to be a part of it." He said.

"What then?" Natalia asked. Curious as ever how a Sky Pirate could be linked to her.  
"Dr. Cid is my father…I want to know what the old man is up to."

"Your father?" Natalia stood there startled. She was right then, from the very beginning that he was indeed from Archadia. She trembled a bit, what if he was spying for Cid?

"Before you get any ideas about me being an undercover agent, I'll assure you that I am not. I've been a Sky Pirate for near six years now. I have the scars to prove it."

He seemed honest enough. Between the way he talked and the way he handled himself with her, he didn't seem like another one to betray her. She took in a deep breath, unknowingly setting the course of fate from today on. "I may not see you again after this…if not for a while." She slowly began. "But the clue in which you seek lies within the Royal Palace of Rabanastre. You won't be able to get in through the front door, but there are many ways into the Palace…a few days from now, Vayne is to be appointed Consul of Rabanastre. I will be there, I can let you in from the guard post at the south tower…from there you find your own way into the hidden treasury chamber."

"What is it that I seek there?" Balthier asked very much intrigued by her.

"The Goddess' Magicite, also known as The Dusk Shard, Cid desires this."

"I should imagine so… anything with that sort of power is bound to attract fiends such as him." Natalia looked up toward the sky. Balthier watched her carefully and soon realized what she was searching for, "Almost time for you to go, I imagine?" He asked.

Natalia looked at him, "Yes." She replied. "Before I go, you must promise me not to breathe a word about my existence to anyone. When the time is right, I will be allowed to come out of hiding. My duty is to my people…I am no good to them dead."

"Wait." Balthier stopped her from going past Fran, he took her wrist and turned her to face him. Slowly he knelt down, bowing his head. "I promise you, I'll be there. I won't let you down, Princess."

Natalia's eyes softened, she nodded her head. "You'll forgive me for not giving thanks just yet. For far too long I have been betrayed and lost sight of trust in others."

Balthier stood up with a cunning smile, "Then I'll consider it payment when I come to pick up the Goddess' Magicite."

She nodded her head, "So be it." She said and then turned to leave. Balthier stepped up beside Fran as they both watched the Princess disappear into the crowd.

"It seems our story begins." Balthier said to his companion.

"Trouble brews on the horizon. She has been bled dry of hope, a wary Princess she has become."

Balthier found himself nodding to this, "In good time, she'll be set free. Enough of the idle banter, we must make preparations for what is about to come."

((I have tied her into a story in such a way as to not change the beauty of the original story of Final Fantasy XII. For those of you that have continued to read this story, I think you from the bottom of my heart. You inspire me to keep on writing, because it gives me great pleasure to know that you enjoy all of my hard work. Thank you for your reviews, and keep them coming.  
Much love, Saiyora-Saga))


	12. Requited Love

**Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia  
**Requited Love

By: Saiyora-Saga

Natalia was lead into Vayne's room. He was standing over a tray with a couple of mixed drinks and a pitcher full of what appeared to be more of it. She had dressed in one of her old Nabudis gowns, which caught his eye. She saw him looking over her lustfully. "Why the sudden change, might I ask?" Vayne approached her. With two glasses in each hand, he handed one to her and she reluctantly took it.

"I am feeling…moved. Or should I say, happy?" she replied.

"I take it your trip was something short of more than enjoyable."

"The people… they're okay." Her heart began to race when she thought about it. "I felt like I was back at home, when I used to wander the streets from time to time, posing as one of them…you remember right?" She looked up at him for once with a smile.

"I do." He replied. "As fresh as it were yesterday." He was happy to see her smiling, even if it didn't ease her pain entirely she was feeling joy once more. He wanted to give her more. "You'll come with me, to Dalmasca then?"

Natalia paused in her thoughts. At Dalmasca she would betray him as he had done to her. Her heart sank a little. She was beginning to see that all of her hate she had for him wasn't true hate at all. It was the hate of loving someone so much and being unable to side with them completely. She sought no base revenge against the Empire, as she was powerless to do so and she harbored no ill-will toward this man who had shown her more than kindness throughout the past couple of years. She only wished to stop more awful things from happening. "If I did not…" she began slowly, "then what kind of a wife would I be to you?"

Had she finally returned to him? There was a burning sensation that rose from his chest as she had said that. He wanted to scoop her up and kiss her. But without making any sudden movements, he hesitated with a smile. "Then…perhaps you can help me with how I will convince the people of Rabanastre that I will be there to protect them rather than cause them further harm?" He sat down at the foot of his bed. Natalia studied him, a strange look of sadness washing over her face. She couldn't help but feel sorry for this man. It must have been hard to wage war, take over countries and then try to befriend them. At least Archadia did not seek to turn them all into prisoners. She set her glass aside on a small table and sat next to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

He looked at her, a bit surprised. "The people of Dalmasca both fear and hate the Empire. What with their being many Imperial guards about, they feel as if they are being watched rather than protected. You must show them that you are there to befriend them, to become one of them rather than being there to rule them." She paused, looking away. "Perhaps I have spoken out of turn, my Lor-"

"Vayne." He corrected. "Let me hear you say it."

"Vayne." She said quietly.

Oh how he had longed to hear her say it, just like that. His stare must have been getting to her, for she turned a shade of pink, before finally looking away from him. "Your idea will bring ease upon those in Rabanastre."

"It is with great hope that peace will befall Ivalice soon enough." She replied.

"Natalia." Vayne called for her to look at him. She did so, grey blue eyes glassy, and cheeks glowing a gentle pink. She looked very stunning in this nature. "Just once more…for me, let me hear you say my name again. Let me know how you feel towards me with the way you say it."

Natalia sat there for a while, looking at him. Her skin was growing hot with each moment. This is how she felt the very first moment he had taken time out to speak with her. He was leaning in, and she was following his lead, "Vayne." She said more softly this time. He took the kiss from her, placing a gentle hand against her cheek.

Gloved; though a soft cloth she found herself not wanting to feel this texture but the one beneath it. Without a moment of hesitation she reached up, taking his hand from her cheek. She pulled at the tips of his fingers gently and he watched with great interest as she worked the glove off of his hand revealing the flesh beneath. She studied it, tracing her delicate fingers over the few tiny scars that she had found, and the one large scar that she had discovered starting from his wrist up to the palm of his hand. It was the first time that their hands had touched in such a way.

She closed her eyes, taking his hand and pressing her face up against the palm. It was warm and somehow gentle. All she could think about was how she wanted to stay like this for a while longer until she would make her leave and beg forgiveness for going to far.

Vayne however, took this as an invitation from her. The amount of affection she was giving to him at this moment filled him from the emptiness within, and he only craved for more. He moved his hand down her cheek, touching the smooth flesh of her neck. Her hand followed on top of his as he traced down her collar bone, past the metal clasps that held her dress in place and to the middle of her chest between her breasts. He kept his fingertips there for a moment feeling her heart race wildly. There wasn't a moment of hesitation, he felt that she was ready. He scooped her up skillfully and without warning, startling her to cry out, but quickly hush herself so as not to alarm the guards.

Natalia knew just what would happen in the next few moments. She wondered if she was at all ready. The mental images of the last time replayed through her mind. The memories were just enough to recall the pain, she closed her eyes gasping out as Vayne gently laid her down on the bed, reaching out to touch her face. She trembled against his touch, causing him to retract his hand. She looked up at him, and he down at her. "Don't fear me." Vayne said in a hushed voice. "This is different from last time." He sat on the edge of the bed.

With a brave look, Natalia took in a deep breath, "There is nothing for me to fear. I am ready."

He leaned over her kissing her lips gently and moved down to her neck slowly. Indeed this was much different from the last time. The way he touched her and kissed her body caused it to overheat again. He paused in the middle just before he made anymore moves and undid his clothing pulling off the top part of his attire. She spent some time looking at his chest. His muscles were full and well developed. She blushed immensely, finding herself fawning over Vayne's half naked-body in such a way that it wasn't lady-like. He smiled at this, her embarrassment giving him pleasure. He pushed his hand beneath her neck, lifting her up slightly as he began to work tender kisses on her body again. She could feel his free hand move up from her knee, with a firm grip, getting her to squirm only slightly beneath him. As his hands moved up so did her heart rate even more. Vayne's hand slid over one of her firm breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze. A quiet little noise came out of her as he did this. It made him feel like he had all the power in the world over her. He moved his hand up behind her head, unclasping her dress with ease.

Vayne began to pull the dress away, undoing a few more clasps along the way. Her body began to blush as he removed the last of her clothing and shoes, staring at her body for the longest while, letting out a breathless sigh. She watched his eyes linger down her body, onto the small scar she had given herself two years ago. Vayne looked up at her, and she turned her head away in shame. Reaching down, he undressed himself completely now, placing a firm hand upon that scar to grab her attention. He could hardly feel it, as if it had become a part of her flesh. He slid his hands upwards against her, moving over her.

Natalia found herself looking up at him again in this same position, feeling much like prey to a lion as he positioned her legs beneath him. He brushed up against her inner thigh, startling her. She was scared, her eyebrows knitted together as he lowered himself, her breathing became heavy in his ear as she prepared herself for what was to come. There were a couple of tears that fell from her eyes. Instead of living in the present, her body was reminding her of the past. Vayne waited, and listened as her body rejected him and her mind accepted him. He slid his hand against her wrist and pinned it down to the bed, bringing his lips so close to her ear. "Relax…Natalia." He said quietly. After a moment or two, her body began to feel at ease, her breathing slowed and it seemed as if her mind stopped. She closed her eyes and waited.

With a gentle thrust he was inside of her again. She reacted in a similar way to when they had first consummated their marriage, she arched her back and gave a small cry, this time her free arm wrapped around him for comfort. He decided to be even more gentle, telling her that it was alright and that the pain would eventually subside since they were doing it more properly. He pulled out and then pushed into her a little more slowly. She grimaced beneath him, and he could see the look on her face. Though he had to get her used to this.

A few more slow pushes and her tense body eased up, her face turned from a displeasured look to a pleasured face. Still he continued on at the same pace until she finally let out a moan of pleasure. It was this that drove him mad, he wanted more of her, and he wasn't going to be satisfied until he knew every inch of her body. "Vayne…" she gasped out as he thrust into her slightly harder and faster. It was the way she said it that could make any man's blood boil hot. She didn't do it on purpose, it was just the way _**he**_ was making her say it at that moment. He began to take charge, continuing on even when his name started to sound more like a plea for help. He gripped a hold of her squirming body in many places, his thumbs becoming a key player in how well she moved beneath him. "Please…" she begged. But really it was only her mind this time wanting him to stop. He had exhausted her already.

Just when minutes had turned into a near hour, his beautiful victim was well on her way to a peaceful slumber. He dressed himself and watched her as she lay there naked and beneath his sheets. When he had finally pulled his right boot on he moved over to her, running a gentle hand through her white blonde hair admiring just how stunning she was, and what his handiwork had done to her. He leaned down, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Your beauty really knows no boundaries, my dear Natalia." He said in a quiet voice. He left her side, walking to the other end of the room. He paused hearing her say his name in her sleep, a smile crossed his face and he closed the door quietly behind him.

As he excited, he could see Gabranth approaching, he turned looking over at the handmaiden who followed Natalia around obediently. "See that Galbana lilies are delivered to her, and that you take good care of her after she wakes."

Dorme flushed a little and bowed. "Yes, m'lord." He said.

"My lord…we've been looking for you for near half an hour. Your father wishes to discuss Dalmasca with you, he desires for Natalia to attend as well."

"Natalia is resting." Vayne replied.

Gabranth stood there for a moment, and then finally nodded his head as he turned to walk along side his master to where King Gramis was in the throne room.

The old man turned as soon as the door opened. "I requested Natalia as wel-"

Vayne spoke up, "She is resting, my father." He said in a firm voice. The look on Vayne's face showed Gramis that he was triumphant in his goal. Gramis smiled just slightly, a small congratulations was in order once they were alone.


	13. Rabanastre

**Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia  
**Rabanastre

By: Saiyora-Saga

"I really would like you to dress as an Archadian Princess. At least then I know you're secure just in case something were to happen." Vayne fussed only slightly as he stared at her naked shadow from behind a screen. Dorme was there, helping her dress.

"I will be fine." She replied. "The people of Dalmasca are much like the people of Nabudis, I will blend right in. Though…" she paused slightly, "I am not so sure about Judge Drace."

Vayne wasn't going to win this battle he could tell. Natalia was too strong willed. Vayne crossed his arms silently. "Very well then." He said in a darkened tone. Natalia stepped out, dressed in accordance to how a noble swords woman would look.

"I will be right behind you… watching you during the ceremony." She said in a gentle voice.

Letting out an exasperated sigh he finally agreed to allowing her to pose as a commoner. "You are becoming a handful, my dear Natalia."

"I thought I would have been an armful by now." She replied coyly. The driver of the small ground ship announced that they would be arriving in Dalmasca soon, and at once the parade would commence. As soon as the aircraft came to a halt, Vayne was the first to leave, moments later Natalia made her exit, followed by Judge Drace who accompanied her on foot through the crowd to the palace. At the very top of the podium an Archadian Soldier stood, giving probably one of the most boring speeches she could possibly hear. Vayne was looking over the crowd, and then back down at Natalia who he had spotted only moments earlier. With a sigh, he moved off of the stage, toward the crowd of people. He was called back by the soldier, but Vayne did not listen. When he took the his place on the low rider he extended his arms out.

"People of Rabanastre! Is it with hatred you look upon your consul? With hatred, you look upon the Empire?"

Natalia stood slightly surprised. It was a bold move. However it was clear the people did not care for it, they started shouting at him, yelling, "We spit on your Empire! – Go back to Archadia!"

However this did not stop Vayne, he lowered his arms. "There was little point in asking." He finally said. "But know this: I harbor no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred. Nor shall I ask your fealty. That is due of your fallen King, and rightly so. King Raminas loved his people. Strove to bring you peace. His was a rule worthy of your devotion. Even now, he remains among you, protecting you. His Ardor for the peace and Weal of Dalmasca falters not. I would ask only that you do your King honor. Together, let us embrace the peace His Majesty would surely desire. Two years now divide us from war's bitter end. Yet still its shadow looms over all, stifling the infant peace. A pall only you may cast off! Achieve but this one thing…and your hatred of me, and of the Empire, will grieve me not! I will stand fast. I will endure your hatred, suffer your slings and arrows. I will defend Dalmasca! Here I will pay my debt! I swear it now! Though King Raminas and Lady Ashe be gone, they stand ever at the side of their people. In honoring peace…you do honor their memory, and to Dalmasca. What I ask, I ask plain. My hopes now rest with you." There was silence as the crowd watched Vayne place his right hand over his heart and took a bow to the people of Dalmasca. Through the crowd a single clap could be heard, and then soon the rest joined, finding themselves cheer for him.

Natalia too clapped, even as he left the podium sending her a look of expressed triumph. "This way, my lady." Drace said moving her through the crowd.

"But." Natalia attempted to argue but before she could go on any further, Drace was leading her into the middle of a group of soldiers who had marched on to the palace.

"Lord Vayne will join you shortly, your protection is behind the Rabanastre Palace walls."

Her freedom was short lived, but at least she was able to stand amongst the people of Dalmasca rather than having to look down upon them. But now was not the time to really think of such things. There would be one thing that Vayne would be after tonight and that would be the Nethicite. She had to let Balthier and Fran in.

((I know it is short, but the story is coming to a close in due time. I wanted to include this part on a separate chapter from the last one because I felt it was a new idea coming on.))


	14. Returning War

**Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia  
**Returning War

By: Saiyora-Saga

"The Dusk Shard, my lord… it is not here." A soldier reported to Vayne. He saluted curtly and was dismissed in the same instant. Vayne held his hands behind his back, looking around the treasury room, attempting to peace the puzzle together. What with the Resistance in their midst's, Vayne was almost sure there was some sort of undercover work going on.

"Start searching the waterways." Vayne ordered. "I will be down there in a brief moment." He replied and turned to look over at Natalia who took a few steps down from the doorway.

"What is going on?" She asked.

It was then that Vayne could see the puzzle fitted together so perfectly. There was probably no other person who knew about the Nethicite than Natalia, and she had more than enough reason to steal it. Vayne took a few steps forward before realizing that she was too smart to keep it on her person. He would question her later if he found her guilty. "You must go with Drace, Natalia. If the Resistance discovers you, then Ivalice shall break out into war again. We do not want that, do we?"

Natalia looked up at him, unsure of what to say at that moment. Quietly she nodded, "As you wish." She quietly answered. She turned away, walking out of the room, wondering just what was going through Vayne's mind at the moment. Though the Dusk Shard had disappeared from the eyes of those whom knew about it, it soon resurfaced, eventually ending up in the Empire's hands. She sat quietly and watched as Dr. Cid brewed over it in a sickening manner.

"The Princess Ashe thought she would be able to get away with the Dusk Shard so easily." Cid said.

"There's still one more, correct?" Vayne asked.

"Princess Ashe?" Natalia interrupted.

Vayne looked over at her, pausing in his thoughts. It was this little thought that would catch Natalia's interest and involve her further. There wasn't much he could do about that, except keep things a secret. "Yes, Princess Ashe is alive." Vayne finally confirmed.

Natalia sat back in her seat, her heart beating fast as she listened to Vayne continue to converse with Dr. Cid. It wasn't until the mention that the Marquis Halim Ondore IV could possibly be backing the Resistance that Natalia decided to jump into the conversation again. She glanced up, "Is our little Larsa not in Bhujerba at this very moment?" she asked quietly.

"Yes…" Vayne answered. "On a retreat I believe."

Natalia stood, "I will go to him then." Natalia replied. "For his safety, I do worry, Vayne."

Still hesitant at allowing her to go, he motioned for Ghis to step forward. "Take Natalia to Bhujerba, Larsa will need her."

Natalia bowed her head, "I will not fail you." She replied. As she raised her head she found Vayne before her, hands on her bare shoulders, they looked deep into each others eyes before he leaned down, kissing her softly. When he released her, nothing was said between the two as she turned away to follow Ghis.

"So…the young Princess finds herself getting involved in Archadian affairs, more and more each day." Dr. Cid gave a slight chuckle.

Vayne glanced over at him, "I fear…it is but for the benefit of those that have lost to the Empire rather than for the Empire itself. She is dedicated to myself, but at the same time does not wish to see an ill-fate befall on anyone yet again. Natalia has lost much, the hope of her sister-in-law being alive brings her some joy."

"Ahh, and where does this leave you, Lord Vayne?"

He couldn't answer that question. Natalia was a sort of free spirit he wasn't able to control. Even if he could do so, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it.

Natalia arrived at Bhujerba with haste. News of Lord Larsa's disappearance had caused Judge Ghis to beg pardon to Natalia and leave her side. She agree'd to it, finding no real pleasure in being beside the man to begin with. Natalia would have to make her own headway and somehow get an audience with Ondore. A few hours had passed until she had left her room and made her way through the Estate to Ondore. She knocked on the door without first announcing herself. Oddly enough, there was an inviting voice, Natalia opened the door slightly and entered closing it behind her. She stood there for a moment, studying the man known as Ondore, who had not yet looked up to see who she was. Perhaps he was expecting a servant of sorts?

She took a few steps forward, before the man finally glanced up from his papers. He halted his pen, staring at Natalia now. Not a word was said between the two for a good few moments as each decided how they would begin. "It seems that Bhujerba is not the only one with secrets."

"I beg your forgiveness, Marquis Ondore." Natalia immediately began. "I am, Lady Natalia of Archades, formerly known as Pri-"

"Princess Natalia Ameryllis Nabradia, whom was to wed Lord Vayne but killed herself for shame of marrying into the Empire." Ondore finished. "From the way you have announced yourself, I suspect the marriage had taken place and your marriage to Lord Vayne Carudas Solidor was made official under the eyes of your Kingdom and the world."

This man understood more then he obviously seemed to let on. Perhaps going to him was the right thing to do.

"It is rumored that you back the resistance." Natalia replied.

"Just as the rumors of Basch Fon Ronsenburg being alive spread through my city."

"The traitor that had killed King Raminas?" Natalia sighed heavily.

Ondore nodded quietly, "What is it that you really have come here for?" He asked.

Natalia took in a deep breath. "Surely you must know that Princess Ashe still lives if I am correct that you indeed aid the the Resistance. I have come to give you warning, that her highness has been captured by Archadian troops a fortnight ago. The name she works under is Amalia."

"During the fete that was held for Vayne, correct?" Ondore asked.

She nodded quietly, "Surely you can find out who has her. A Judge more than likely, it is beyond my power to set her free."

Ondore smiled softly, as he stood up. "It is good to know, that you do not desire to see anymore suffering. Perhaps your aid to us will return Ashe's Kingdom to her. Is that your wish?"

Natalia's eyes lowered as she held her hand to her heart. "I wish for no more un-needed losses, Lord Ondore. From where I stand, the Princess Ashe is my last family left."

Ondore placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And you are right to think so. Now…go, before it is a Judge who finds you here."

"Thank you, Lord Ondore." Natalia bowed.

"You may call me Halim." He replied.

A smile graced her face. When she finally realized what she had came for. "Lord Larsa…" Natalia began.

"Ahh yes. He should be in his quarters now. But tread lightly, a girl is there with him who was kidnapped by one of the Empire's hounds."

Bowing once more, she turned from him taking her leave.

Natalia wandered through the halls until she came upon an Archadian soldier who she ordered to take her to Larsa. Once she entered the quarters she hesitated, listening to Larsa speak to a young girl. Quietly she moved forward, calling out to him. "Lord Larsa." She said. Her eyes fell upon the young boy and then to the girl who sat idly on the sofa. She was Dalmascan by the looks of her, and judging by the way this girl looked at Natalia, she could tell that Natalia was from around that region as well.

"Sa-Sarah." Larsa said standing up quickly. He made his way to her and hugged her lower waste. Smiling Natalia leaned down, embracing him as well.

"Who is your guest?" Natalia asked.

"Penelo." Larsa answered quickly. He looked up at Natalia and nodded slightly, the two of them coming up with a quick plan. Natalia would have no choice but to follow Larsa's lead. "Penelo…this is Sarah, one of my mentors and care takers."

Penelo, as nervous as ever nodded her head. Archadian's must have treated their servants well. The woman named Sarah looked like she belonged in the palace as one of the royals. "It's nice to meet you." Penelo replied.

"You must be absolutely scared, Penelo. Where is it that you come from?"

"Rabanastre, Lady Sarah."

Natalia smiled warmly, "Rabanastre…" she said quietly. "I had just come from there, it is as lovely as ever."

"My lord Larsa!" Ghis entered the room abruptly. He bowed, "We leave immediately, I am to return you to the hands of Judge Gabranth, where he will take you home. Both you and the lady will accompany each other." Ghis said.

Larsa frowned slightly, "Very well then…"


	15. A New Emperor for Archadia

**Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia  
**A New Emperor for Archadia

By: Saiyora-Saga

Natalia knelt down to Larsa. "So what I have feared is true." Natalia said softly. "Cid is indeed making manufactured nethicite." She sighed heavily.

"What is more, after Ghis' fall, the Dawn Shard has been turned back to Lady Ashe's hands." Troubling news, now that Ashe had the Dawn Shard she would probably be opted to use it. Though she may have had the birthright to back up her claim as heir to Dalmasca, she lacked the man power. Nearly part of the Resistance had been taken care of by Archadia. With the power of the Dawn Shard, something even more terrible would probably occur. Hopefully one would be there to remind her of Nabudis. "Ondore has halted his rule of Bhujerba dear sister." Larsa quietly said.

"That can only mean one thing." Natalia sighed yet again.

"The Marquis intends to rebuild the Resistance which would threaten Archadia. But since Ondore's claim two years ago of Lady Ashe's death, it would only opt those who have joined him to pull back. Both are at a stalemate."

Natalia stood up, she turned to look out of the balcony and thought for a moment. "Then there must be something we can do." She began. "Ashe will probably head to Bur-Omisace in order to prove her birthright."

"I think not my sister…you say she seeks to use the power of the shard, thus she must find those who know how to use it. In ancient times it is said that those who knew are the-"

"Garif." Both Natalia and Larsa said at once. Natalia turned to him, "You must hurry then Larsa…seek out the Garif, and I will meet you in Bur-Omisace, write a letter to Rozarria for them to send someone for negotiations of peace."

Larsa gasped slightly, looking up Natalia with emploring eyes, "So you will reveal yourself to the Princess Ashe?" he took a step forward.

"If I must." Natalia replied, she knelt down to Larsa once more. "Through you I am able to spread my word. I thank you Lord brother for lending me your aid."

"It is you that stays my brother's blade." Larsa replied. "Without you, much would be lost."

Natalia leaned up, kissing Larsa gently on the forehead and then smiled, "Go fast, my dear Larsa. There is not much time to waste."

"I will, Natalia. Be safe." With that Larsa turned to leave.

While Larsa accompanied Ashe on her journey to Mt. Bur-Omisace, Natalia found herself rooted behind in the Empire. Vayne had been recalled from his position as consul of Rabanastre, leaving her with no choice but to stay at the request of Emperor Gramis. Before she could meet up with both her husband and the Emperor, a terrible news had spread out over Archadia, of Emperor Gramis' untimely death. Having been 'poisoned' by Chairmen Gregorth, Natalia made haste from her own quarters only to stop steady at the door. From the small crack she could see Vayne giving an order to finish off a woman? Her eyes turned to the floor, where Judge Drace lay in her own blood on the floor. Zargabaath looked up.

"Your Excellency, I beg you reconsider!" He called out.

Then Natalia watched as Gabranth reached for Drace's sword, picking it up in unsteady hands, ready to do his deed.

"Do it. I care not." Drace said quietly. "Live, Gabranth. Protect the young lord. Protect Larsa…"

"Forgive me." Gabranth said troubled.

"Pray me quick." Drace's last words were just before Gabranth plunged her sword into her. Natalia's eyes widened, she threw her hand to her mouth to keep any sound from escaping. Though any sounds may have been halted from her, the tears could not help but fall. Drace, one of her guardians and dear friends had been sentenced to death. She watched as Vayne picked up Gramis' hand, placing it on his lap.

"And so House Solidor lives on." He simply said. Natalia attempted hard to silence her tears. Now that Emperor Gramis was dead, peaceful negotiations would more than likely be difficult. She clenched her dress with her free hand. How could Vayne go through with all of this? She took a few steps forward, pressing her hand gently against the door, willing herself in. Gabranth, Bergan, Vayne, and Zargabaath all looked up as she slowly walked in without a word, her eyes only lain upon two slain loved ones, her hand still held to her mouth. "Natalia." Vayne stepped down.

"My Lord Gramis…" she shuddered. "Judge Drace."

"Please…m'lady, your eyes must not fall upon such travesties." Gabranth approached her. Natalia took one step away, even though she knew it was not Gabranth who desired Drace's death, she still could not stand to be touched. The tears fell from her eyes further, allowing the Judge's around her and even Vayne to see her weakness.

"Come, I will return you to your room, Lady Natalia." Zargabaath tried to intervene.

"Leave us." Vayne ordered. "You have work to do Gabranth, Zargabaath you will stay at bay, you will become Natalia's new watch, I leave her in your capable hands. A moment please." After the Judge's had left, Vayne moved his arms behind his back, slowly walking down and then around behind her. He could tell that the fear had already gotten to her, and her heart wrought with sadness. Though, he himself feared she would lose touch of herself much like before. He reached forward, placing two hands on her shoulders gently. "You need to rest at ease, Natalia. Their deaths were not in vain."

"You killed Drace." Natalia whispered

"She sought to go against the law. With my father gone and the senate disbanded it is now up to myself…no…us…to restore order."

Another tear slipped down her cheek as she took in a deep breath, "Order?" she quietly asked. Was it really order that he sought? Or was it total and complete power over all of Ivalice?

"With myself as Emperor, and you the Empress we shall forge a new Ivalice." Natalia began to feel numb to the touch, her head light and dizzy as she wrapped her mind around what was going on. Suddenly she began to feel powerless and overwhelmed, a sort of mental illness befalling her. Vayne could feel her fall from his hands, and reached out, catching her before she hit the floor. "Send me a servant!" Vayne called out.


	16. Kiss Me Goodbye

**Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia  
**Kiss Me Goodbye

By: Saiyora-Saga

She couldn't believe that she stood here now at war with The Resistance. She held her hands together firmly in front of her reminiscing about the days of old. She thought herself to be some sort of immature girl then. Being married away in order to attain peace. Natalia thought of her mother, her father, Eisal and Rasler who all stood before her smiling to her, welcoming her back to their arms. Then there was the very first moment she had met Vayne, the man who had changed her world forever. She both loved him, and hated him. "Are you ready, m'lady?" Judge Zargabaath called out to her. She stood there for a moment longer, looking out of the Alexander and towards the Bahamut, a massive sky scraper of a Archadian airship that would surely decimate all enemies in its path. "M'lady?" Zargabaath called out to her even more calmly.

Finally she turned her head to look at the armor clad Judge, though her look saying she had heard not a word of what he had said. Zargabaath was easier with her though, much more easier with her than the other Judges. At best he could be compared to the lighter side of Gabranth. "Are you ready to go see Lord Vayne?" He asked even more gentle this time.

Her eyes softened as she had realized it was time. She knew what would come eventually. Quietly she nodded her head and followed Zargabaath to a small transport ship. Along the way she thought of what she would say to Vayne when she had her chance of seeing him finally. There were so many words…oh so many. But not enough time in the world. Vayne had carved his own path in this world. Something of sorts she had later figured out from an old journal kept by Dr. Cid who turned out to be not so crazed after all. However, she now knew of the many reasons of Archadia's actions. Simply, there was not enough time.

And time had become a funny thing of this world. Two years had seemed like an instant since she had been taken in as a Prisoner of War and wed to Lord Vayne Solidor. Two years had passed and she learned how to become a stronger person, or so she thought. She boarded the Bahamut, following her Judge guardian into the first entrance hallway before he finally stopped. She stopped with him, turning to look at him. "Zargabaath?" she asked.

He did not look at her, but merely said. "Go on ahead…Lady Natalia…take your time."

Even Zargabaath could sense the fates working their way. She hesitated for a moment, and then walked forward through a door and into a corridor where she found herself waiting. The Sky Fortress Bahamut was ever so vast, much like a mobile city, or something of that like Bhujerba but forged by man. Natalia stepped out into the center, looking up at the ceiling with a slight astonished look. But maybe she wasn't at all impressed by Bahamut. Maybe she was just giving herself some time to prepare for what was to come next. She heard what sounded like a slam from down the hall, and then footsteps. She reached up with a hand, clutching it to her heart as she kept her eyes toward the end of the hall, waiting patiently.

Her lips parted and she let out a tiny gasp as she saw Vayne march down the hall with a small group of soldiers following him. He halted them; his eyes still on her. They had stopped, and once she saw him walk closer to her she ran forward and he too picked up speed. Natalia threw herself into his arms and she could feel the burning sensation fall behind her eyes with no hesitation and the tears came out. He listened to her cry into his chest for a while, feeling sorry for the way things had turned out. He held her close and tightly even as she sank down to the floor and he to his knees. "Natalia." He said into her hair. He took in her scent, trying to make it stay with him.

"Why did you continue on, Vayne?" she shook her head. "You didn't…you shouldn-"

"I was the only one that could set Ivalice free." Vayne replied calmly. Venat had come to Archadia for a reason, they had no weapons forged by Occuria. Which held them no ties to the Occurian's previously chosen Dynast-King. The world needed a new era, and with that a newly chosen Dynast-King, but by he who had made his own way. Sadly, this wouldn't be allowed to happen. Things had to be returned to those whom he had stolen them from.

"But I…" Natalia went on in between tears.

"I'm setting you free Natalia." Vayne said calmly. "My last promise to you after all is done. My one regret in this lifetime is being unable to show you the full love and attention you deserved." He pulled away slightly, looking down at her. He had never seen her in such a wreck. All for him? Truly, he was undeserving of such love and emotions from someone he had cared for so much.

She shook her head, holding tightly onto his arms and then looked up at him. "Your love is all I need in this lifetime." Natalia paused for a moment. "Reconsider, Vayne!" she shouted at him.

He forced a smile and laugh as he stroked her pretty hair, "Come now, we both know that is not true. You're going to live on and love again; you have done so in the past two years." He took her chin in his hand, "You even went through the lengths to stop war from overcoming the land, whether it be by attempting to take the Nethicite from Dalmasca, or have young Larsa brave the world in an attempt to set it free." He gave a small laugh, "In the end, the goal of setting history into the hands of man has been achieved. I leave my brother in your capable hands."

So he had known about that all along. Larsa was very right though, even with knowing of her meddling behind his back, he stayed his hand and his sword for long enough. She did have some sort of power over him; not anything too bad. It was the good kind of power. The tears ceased to fall as she sat there staring up at him. She didn't want it to end like this. Why him? How she had hated the Occuria, Nethicite, and Venat. But he did it…not for himself but for the world. She lowered her head, "Go then…if you must move on alone." She said bitterly. She could see the surprised look on his face, and then sighed a little.

"It's not your time yet, Natalia." He said. Not her time yet? Who was he to decide that sort of fate to her. He smiled to her, leaning in to her. "Your wings have returned to you. I wish you to cast your fears into the sky. Fly once more and become the guardian to Ivalice, to your people. Before I go I have one small request, my dear Natalia." Her eyes softened and the bitterness started to fade. This was really it, he was going to leave this world behind and her along with it.

"Yes?" she asked quietly struggling to stop the tears from coming.

He leaned in, breathing in her scent for one last time. "Kiss me goodbye." He whispered. The tears fell from her eyes once more as he relinquished a deep kiss from her. The final time he would be able to touch her, hold her and taste her lips of vanilla. He almost wished he could turn back time but it was too late. He stood, helping her to stand as well. "I bid you farewell, my beautiful Natalia." He said. "I love you."

Her heart sank deeper as she realized it was those three words that the two had never really exchanged as much as they should have. He had said it to her, but her never to him. "I love you." She said quietly enough for him to hear as he walked away. Vayne turned his head slightly, looking at her one last time. Her face burned forever in his mind.

"Come…let us go, Princess." Zargabaath had startled her. What is more she had heard the one word that she knew was the end of her time in Archadia when a Judge Magister referred to her as her Kingdom title of 'Princess'. She stayed her tears, refusing to show no one until she was alone in the end. She had followed Zargabaath back to the Alexander and the 12th fleet, where she watched the events unfold. Like a dream, Vayne had been killed, leaving Lord Larsa as Emperor of Archadia, and Princess Ashe of Dalmasca had been restored as their Princess.

"The Bahamut's Glossair wings have failed it my Lord. Rabanastre will be obliterated!" one of the Archadian foot soldiers called out. Natalia's clasped her hands together, looking out as she heard over the radio of what was going on.

"We must stop it. We have to save something from this war!" Zargabaath shouted. "Set for ramming speed!" He turned looking up at Natalia who stood on the commanding pedestal. "I am sorry, my lady." He said. Natalia looked down at him, her eyebrows knitted together. Quietly she nodded without hesitating and listened to him call out to all of the airships. "This is Judge Zargabaath, captain of the Alexander, flagship of the 12th Dalmascan Fleet of the Archadian Army." He said. Natalia took in a deep breath, after all she was not yet announced to be living like The Princess Ashe. She really had no Kingdom to be returned to her. "I address all ships in Rabanastre's airspace. The Bahamut must not be allowed to fall on the city of Rabanastre! We are preparing to ram her! Do not interfere!"

"Madness!" Natalia could hear Ondore.

"Should she fall," Zargabaath continued, "the paling will not hold, and all Rabanastre will be obliterated! All ships, concentrate your fire on the Alexander's remains once Bahamut is clear of the city."

There wasn't much time for anyone to respond, before a break in the line came and a new voice could be heard. "Hasty, aren't they? I think it's a little early to be throwing away our lives just yet." Natalia quickly recognized it as Balthier, her hands found the railing as she listened in closely to the conversation between a boy named Vaan and him until the Marquis finally spoke up. "Marquis! Stop that fool Judge on the Alexander for me, would you? Just getting somewhere with these glossair rings. Almost done! Don't want him ramming me before I fix them, do we?"

"Zargabaath!" Natalia called out. The Judge turned to look at her at once he knew that she meant for him to stop his plan. He had to put his faith completely into the sky pirate.

"Understood m'lady." He replied.

She waited and listened as Balthier gave his final goodbyes before the Bahamut crashed and just like that, the war over Rabanastre had ended, creating peace finally.

_Several Hours Later_…

A meeting atop of the Rabanastre Palace was to take place, marking the first unity of Empires, Kingdoms, and Nations alike. As well as revealing something even more important. "You are nervous." Zargabaath said to her. They and Halim Ondore were the first to arrive.

"Why would I not be?" she quietly said. It was then that a party came into view. Ashe at the very front, beside her Basch, Ashe continued walking, confounded by what was before her.

"Sarah?" Penelo called out.

"No." Larsa said out loud, walking past them to take his place beside Zargabaath. "Princess Natalia Ameryllis Nabradia." He said introducing her more properly. "Formerly known as Natalia Ameryllis Solidor, wife to my brother, Vayne."

"Natalia..." Ashe let out an exasperated sigh. "I thought you to be dead!"

Quietly Natalia stepped forward, her hands together in a prayer before her. "I have waited so long, for this moment." Natalia began and from there, she told her story to Ashe. She told her story to Ondore, Al-Cid Margrace, and to the group of strangers whom she had never met before until she was bled dry of words.

"Now that all has been restored, technically Natalia, you can still claim the Archadia as it's Empress." Larsa offered it to her. Such a young and innocent boy, willing to give so much for the sake of others she thought. She turned to look at him and smile, shaking her head quietly. "I do not wish for the title of Empress. For two years I had not had the real chance to learn about your people young Larsa, you are the rightful heir to Archadia."

"Then what of Nabradia?" Ashe asked curiously.

"I…"

"You have the power to claim it once more. With the Princess Ashe as your sister-in-law, she can confirm your identity to your people." The Marquis said, tapping his cane down.

Natalia hesitated yet again. This time Al-Cid Margrace speaking up, "Rozarria backs up the Princess Natalia." Awestruck by the sudden decision Larsa even spoke up, claiming the same fealty.

"But even so… all of Nabudis is gone." Natalia attempted to argue.

"Though the Palace may not stand, and the walls be torn down, it is still your heritage. I would not rule those lands as they do not belong to me." Ashe replied.

"It may take years-"

"But with the help of both Empires and the Kingdom of Dalmasca, perhaps it may not take so long?" Basch suggested.

Natalia lowered her head, and then looked out toward the sky. The sun was beginning to set, and she had realized that perhaps rebuilding the Kingdom of Nabradia would ultimately signify the beginnings of peace for Ivalice. She took in a deep breath, and gave a real smile. "We will rebuild a peaceful era then." She continued to look out to the horizon, thinking quietly to herself. "_You were right Vayne…I'm going to make it on my own._"

((**And there we have it, the final chapter and the ending to Final Fantasy XII: The Rise of Archadia. Yes! There will be a sequel. Those of you that haven't already done it, I opt you to do so already. Ad me to your favorite Author's list, this way you will be able to receive an automatic update feed on when the story comes in. If you liked this story enough, and you think others might like it as well…I implore you to link them to it! Also, for those of you that have stayed til the very end of this section of the story. I thank you, once more your reviews have kept me going**.))


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi everyone, me Anencephaly formerly known as Saiyora-Saga.

I was wondering... how many of you would like to see a re-write of this story? Perhaps longer and with more detail and less plot holes? I'm considering it. :) Please leave a comment and let me know.

Thanks!

Anencephaly


End file.
